Triforce Cadets: Skyward Sword
by lynzylu
Summary: What happens when three Royal Canadian Army Cadets go out canoeing without supervision? They meet a dragon who tells them that her world is in peril, then quickly whisks them away without much notice to their parents! Read as three everyday cadet sergeants travel through a place they never imagined could be real to save the soon-to-be Hyrule! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A?N: Hey guys, it's lynzylu, and I'm back with a whole new story. I know I haven't finished Heroes Born and Made yet, but I just had so much inspiration for this one, I couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed The Hero Rises, for those of you who have read it. For those of you new to my stories, I hope you like this new story of mine. It's based off of things I very much understand, and it might help some of you trying to beat the game. I'm going to reveal some secrets, of course, so spoiler alert! This is Triforce Cadets, chapter 1!  
**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword  
**

**Beyond your Wildest Imaginations**

"Can you believe it?! I can't believe Captain Shearsmith is letting us do this! We're going canoeing, _without supervision_!" The girl, the smallest of the trio heading to Charlie Lake cried. Her other friends, two boys of the same age, one with fairly long (for an army cadet, who are supposed to have really short hair) dirty blond hair, and the other with short fiery red hair, were getting their canoe in the water.

"Yes, Watson, we know. But remember, we're sergeants. And Master Warrant Officer Large, Warrant Officer Knott, Warrant Officer Radcliffe, _and_ Warrant Officer Pratt are all here and all very capable of watching the younger cadets." The blond haired boy said to the girl, who's name was Sergeant Lindsay Watson.

"But Van Der Meer, you have to admit, this is pretty exciting. This is something no one has done since before Rouble was around. Safety issues and all." The other boy said. He addressed the blond boy, Sergeant Bailey Van Der Meer, a… stubborn boy, at best. And rather cold, not all that different from Watson sometimes.

"Titley, he's Van Der Meer. You can't change his opinion about _anything_." Watson said. The final teenager, Sergeant Donaven Titley, was quite contrary to the other teens. He wasn't always happy, but he lacked their perceptiveness, their cold attitudes, and their quietness, though one can't lie, when Watson was excited, she wouldn't shut up. But she was never bubbly, meanwhile, depending on the situation, Titley could be. One could suppose he was less intelligent than the others. He lacked that mature look in his eyes that Van Der Meer and Watson had.

Titley stood at the stern of the boat, keeping it steady as Van Der Meer got in. He walked to the bow of the canoe, keeping low. He was the front paddler, the horsepower. Watson got in the same way, but stopped at a little box shaped thing in the middle, where she would sit and wait for one of the boys to tire to replace them. Titley pushed off when they were ready, and hopped in the stern, where he would paddle, as the steering wheel. They were free on the lake. No more sergeant responsibilities for two hours. Just a few teenagers out on a lake, enjoying themselves.

xXxXxXxXx

"It's so nice out." Watson said calmly. As the boys paddled, she brushed her fingers over the surface of the water. Water was her serenity, to put it plainly. She was at her uttermost self out on the water. Everything made sense. Nothing bothered her. She knew who she was, she knew what she had to do. Her social disorder, aspergers syndrome, seemed to disappear. She knew her friends had situations like this as well. Recently, the trio had discovered that Titley could stand in a fire for a prolonged period of time without even scorching his clothes. Titley only felt truly whole near or in a fire. He even got that grown-up look in his striking blue eyes. And for Van Der Meer, it was in flourishing areas of nature, such as forests and such. When he climbed trees, he seemed to forget that there was ever anything artificial in the world, and thought that everything was just one big forest. It was even better with a strong wind blowing. He would climb up into almost bending trees, and be completely at home. Watson thought he was the bravest person alive.

"Hey, Watson, wake up. We've stopped." The girl jolted back to reality. Where was she? Right, in a canoe with her two best friends, her fellow sergeants from the 2276 Royal Canadian Army Cadet core in Fort St. John, British Columbia. It was Titley who had spoken.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we're bored. Turn on some Vocaloid or something. Something Japanese." Van Der Meer requested.

"Okay, umm… How about The Disappearance?" Watson plugged her iPod into her portable waterproof speakers.

"Sounds good to me." The Disappearance was by far Titley's favorite Vocaloid song, besides some of the more angry songs. His top favorite was probably Alice Human Sacrifice, a song the little sergeant didn't have. Watson put her playlist on shuffle and left it. Then afterwards, Paradise of Light and Shadow came on, one of her personal favorites. She began to sing along. Van Der Meer liked this one too, she knew, because last time she played it near her, he had accidentally sung Len's part without noticing a wide eyed Watson standing behind him. And just like last time, he sung, but this time, he knew she was there, and didn't seem to care. Last time, he had noticed at the part just before Len came back to life in the video, where Rin and Len sung at the same time. That part played, and Titley was dumbstruck.

"Hey, did you see that?!" Titley yelped suddenly.

"What?" Van Der Meer looked back at him.

"There was a freaking huge ripple over there!" The other two cadets looked, but saw nothing.

"Are you sure you saw-" Watson was cut off by an explosion of water, right where Titley had said the ripple had appeared!

xXxXxXxXx

"What the hell?!" Titley yelled.

"I-It can't be… That's impossible!" Van Der Meer gasped.

"What?" But as soon as she said it, Watson knew what her friends were shocked at. Before them, floating just above the water, was a big blue Japanese lung dragon wearing a blue kimono. The girl's jaw dropped.

"F-Faron? Faron the Water Dragon, from Lake Floria in the Faron Woods?" Van Der Meer stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes. You know of me?" the dragon replied.

"Umm… Yeah, we do. From the Faron Province on The Surface, right? Hired by the Goddess Hylia to await the chosen hero." Watson replied.

"Who from where to do what?" Titley was utterly confused.

"You're questions will be answered in time. For now, you must answer me but one question. Are you Sergeant Donaven Titley, Sergeant Bailey Van Der Meer, and Sergeant Lindsay Watson?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, why?" Watson answered.

"Because the goddesses of my world need your help." Faron said.

"The Golden Goddesses? Din, Farore, Nayru, and Her Grace, Hylia? Why in the world do they need help?" Watson was struck.

"Because of an evil being capable of challenging their powers, from the darkest depths of my world." Faron replied.

"Demise." Van Der Meer said plainly. His voice and face were blank, but his eyes burned with hatred for the dark being. He had told Watson of some dreams he had been having of him. Demise had stood before him, told him that he was full of life, but he wouldn't let that stay, and that he would steal away the one closest to him and devour their soul, and be revived. Watson was good with unusual stuff like dreams and nightmares and such, so she was the obvious person to tell.

"Correct. He has found a means of revival and will destroy us all without your help." Faron said.

"But why us?" Titley asked.

"Ask Miss Watson. She should know." The two boys looked at their friend.

"Because we are powerful. Not every person would have the courage to climb a tree bending in the wind without fear. Almost no one has the power to stand in a fire and not get burned, or lift almost four times his weight. And no one in their right mind would be crazy enough to tell you this and believe it. Very few have the wisdom to suddenly know these things about this situation. We have been chosen. It's as simple as that." Watson said.

"Quite right, Watson. You have been chosen, and wear the badges of your blessing with pride. These unusual abilities are gifts from the Golden Goddesses who claimed you." Faron almost seemed to smile.

"Ah, I understand. So Titley has been blessed by Din, Goddess of Power, Fire, and Sand, the Oracle of Seasons. I have been blessed by Farore, Goddess of Courage, Earth, and Wind, the Oracle of Secrets. And Watson was chosen by Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, Seas, and Time, the Oracle of Ages." Watson whipped her head around to look at her fellow sergeant.

"I thought _I_ was the expert on random facts. Look at you, Van Der Meer. Been doing your fair share of useless research, have we? Anyways, yes. That seems to be the case. But what of Hylia, Goddess of Loyalty, the Sky, and Spirits, the Oracle of Magic?" This time it was Van Der Meer's turn to look at Watson.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been chosen by the Goddess of Wisdom, you tard. You said it yourself. I'm supposed to know Hylia's titles." By now, World is Mine was playing through the speakers.

"She has her own plans. She has not chosen anyone. But she will guide you. Quickly now, we must go!" Faron urged.

"We can't just leave! We have things to do, and the officers will tell our parents that we went missing!" Titley yelped.

"Then take this. When it opens, a vision will appear in their minds. It's unlimited, so everyone can see." A small bottle appeared in front of Watson.

"We have to give it to them first. We'll be back."

xXxXxXxXx

The boys paddled back to camp. The kids landed the canoe and turned it around so it was ready to go again. They ran up to Officer Cadet Titley, Sergeant Titley's father.

"Dad! No time to explain, but open this around the other officers and Watson and Van Der Meer's parents. It'll explain everything. We have to go and we don't know when we'll be back. Bye, Dad!" Titley handed the bottle to his father and ran back to the others. They rushed back to the canoe, got in, pushed off, and paddled back to Faron.

"Okay, we're ready now!" Watson called.

"Good! Just stop there." Faron called. They did. Then suddenly, they all shot upward toward the sky, leaving the canoe behind. They all yelled out in fear as they passed through the clouds. The teens shut their eyes tight. When they opened them, they were back on their feet. They looked around and they all gasped. Titley out of shock and confusion, and Watson and Van Der Meer out of shock, awe, and realization.

The three sergeants from Fort St. John were standing on an island above the clouds.

They were in Skyloft.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's a new kind of story for me, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Please review, and chapter 2 will be a while. Also, keep a sharp lookout for Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story chapter 4!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, readers, it's lynzylu, here, with Triforce Cadets chapter 2! In this chapter the kids learn a little about Skyloft. It's not an uneventful chapter, though! Keep reading to find out!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword  
**

**It's not all Flowers in the Sky**

"Oh my god... Oh my GOD... OH MY FREAKING GOD WHERE THE FUCK DID WE END UP AND WHY?!" Watson screamed.

"We're... In the city hidden in Hyrule's sky... Skyloft... Is this even possible?!" Van Der Meer gaped.

"Lindsay, Bailey? What is this place?" Titley was frozen.

"I think... No, it can't be... But looking around, can it be anywhere else? ... Oh, right, sorry. Zoned out for a second. Donaven, welcome to Skyloft. Skyloft is a city high in the skies of ancient Hyrule." Lindsay replied.

"This shouldn't be possible. But except for the lack of videogame graphics, this place is exactly identical to Skyloft from Skyward Sword." Bailey muttered.

"I think it IS possible. We did just meet the Water Dragon, after all." Lindsay told him matter-of-factly.

"You guys do realize that we probably look weird just standing around, right?" Donaven pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, right. But what do we do? We can't just go somewhere and say, 'Hey, I'm home!' now can we?" Lindsay crossed her arms over her breast.

"It's an unlikely chance, but we should check the Knight Academy. If Hylia wanted us here, she'd probably make sure we don't seem like we don't belong. If my theory is right, we're probably students. That would be not only the most natural thing, but it's the easiest." Bailey said.

"... Actually, yeah. That's a good idea. But one problem. We speak and read English. I only know how to read a little Hylian. I can't speak it at all. So how do we communicate with people?" Lindsay demanded.

"Well, Faron spoke English. It's possible that everything here is in English." Donaven said. Then he spotted the sign at the path nearby. They were standing in the plaza near the Light Tower.

"You sure? That sign says... Skyloft Plaza. That's not what it says in the game." Lindsay scratched her head.

"No, it's not. I think it gives helpful advice in the game. Maybe that's why it doesn't say that now?" Bailey cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys? We've got company. Look at that guy's HAIR." At the comment of hair, Lindsay and Bailey knew who it was. Groose, the bully of the Knight Academy. They looked, and Lindsay could already here his theme song as he walked over. He was followed by his two goonies, Cawlin and Strich.

"Well if it isn't the Academy's kindergarteners. How are you kids?" He spoke perfect English.

"Groose, we're only like, two years younger than you." Bailey said. Everyone knows that all the kids at the Knight Academy besides Pipit and Karane are all 17. And the sergeants are all 15.

"Oh, right. 'Cause all the new recruits are that age. Ready for the Wing Ceremony, kids? You little cheaters, making it to our positions in not even a year. Little Lindsay there must've gotten funky with the professors." The big lug replied.

"It's just probably because we're smarter than you. What have you been up to, Groose? You're more cocky than usual. Did you manage to rip that drawing of Link on your punching bag? Or did you succeed in trapping his Loftwing?" Lindsay folded her arms again.

"What? How did you- I mean, no. Why would I do something like that? I have to play fair today if I want to pass. And I do. I'm just sure that I'll win, is all. And then I'll spend alone time with Zelda on top of the Goddess Statue." He replied.

"Shouldn't you kids be out practicing or something?" Cawlin sneered.

"Maybe. But I'm taking a bath first and foremost. You nutheads have fun." Lindsay walked away, toward the Knight Academy. The boys quickly followed.

xXxXxXxXx

"Who was that guy?" Donaven asked when they entered the Academy.

"That was Groose. He's the school bully. He hates Link more than anything in the world. He trapped Link's Loftwing in a small cave under the waterfall. Those two guys with him are Cawlin, a guy who has a crush on one of the senior students, and Strich, who's addicted to insects. Cawlin was the short fat one, and Strich was the tall scrawny one." Bailey said.

"Oh. And what's the Wing Ceremony? A better question, what the hell is a Loftwing?!" The redhead was horribly confused.

"The Wing Ceremony is a flying contest. They send out a golden Loftwing with a bird statuette and the contestants try to get it. Whoever wins gets to go atop the Goddess Statue with the girl who is chosen to play the role of the goddess. A Loftwing is a giant bird that strongly resembles a shoebill, a bird native to Sudan. They come in multiple colours. Link's is the only one that's red." Lindsay explained.

"The people here FLY?!" Donaven gasped.

"No, of course not. Not the people. The Loftwings, though, are another question altogether." The other boy in the trio said.

"So, what, do people just hop on any Loftwing that happens to be around?"

"Aw, hell no! That would drive the bird crazy, just to have some random rider jump on them! Everyone is bonded to their own Loftwing when they're young. Bailey said.

"So what about us? We weren't ever young here. What if we don't have one?!"

"Remember what Cawlin said? He said to go practice. That means that we do have Loftwings. But we've never flown before. From actually paying attention to Link's actions, unlike most people, I might be able to teach you, if it's the same." Lindsay offered.

xXxXxXxXx

"So how do we do this exactly?" The redhead of the sergeants asked.

"You jump off, and whistle as loudly as you can. But you can't flail around when you fall, or else the bird won't catch you. Either lay flat, which is best for someone who is as nervous as you, or a nosedive. Oh, and don't forget to hold on. If there isn't like, a rope, or a belt, or something to hold on to, grab the base of it's wings." Lindsay replied.

"So, it's like skydiving until the bird catches you. What if I fail, and I can't hold on, and I fall?" Donaven shuddered.

"Then I'll jump down after you and bring you back up to the island." The girl of the team said.

"Promise?"

"Of course. Now go!" Donaven turned to the Designated Diving Point. He took a deep breath, and charged at it. When he reached the edge, he leaped off. And when he whistled, it was louder than his peers expected. There was a loud squawk, and Donaven started to yell. His teammates ran to the edge of the diving board, and looked down. Donaven was on the back of a big black Loftwing. It's wings were tipped with red on the inner/outer feathers, and yellow on the outer/outer feathers.

"Yeah Donaven! Way to be, buddy!" Bailey yelled. Because the sergeant on the bird wasn't yelling in fear. He was yelling in amazement.

"Okay, Bailey. Your turn."

"Alright." Bailey leapt off the island, and his whistle was louder than expected as well. Another squawk, and more yelling. The boy had a dark purple Loftwing, with wings tipped with deep green inner/outer feathers, and red outer/outer ones. It also had feathers that looked like hair falling almost between its eyes, just above them.

"C'mon Lindsay! This is amazing!" Donaven yelled at the girl. He'd somehow found a way to turn the bird.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world! Yeah!" The girl jumped off of Skyloft, and angled herself into a nosedive. She put her finger and her thumb into her mouth, pinched her tongue like her friend Blue back on Earth taught her, and whistled like she did when she called Blue's dog, Bear. She heard the Loftwing, and when she saw it follow her nosedive, she gasped. It was a sky blue bird with light green inner/outer and lilac outer/outer wings. It had the same sort of feather hairdo that Bailey's had, but this one's feathers actually fell between the eyes. It was stunning. But she grabbed onto a silver belt that was wrapped around it. She pulled up on it, and the bird shot upwards. The controls WERE the same as the videogame!

"Yeah, Lindsay! Go!" Bailey yelled.

"Aw yeah! Check this!" Lindsay did something you can't do in the game. She did a circle in the sky.

"Whoa." Donaven gasped. The girl flew down to meet her friends.

"Alright, so the way to fly is the same as the game, so consider this lesson started!" Lindsay announced. She showed them the basics of flying. By pulling on the left side of the harnesses (or, at least I think that's what they are. They just look like belts, so...) the birds turned right. By pulling on the right, the birds turned left. By pushing your weight down on the front, you tilt downward, and if you go down far enough, the birds would fold in their wings and dive down. And then if you pull your weight to the back, the birds would tilt up. If you pulled roughly up on the harness, the birds would flap their wings to gain altitude. And if you pulled toward you, the bird would stop, and flap to hover. How to do the dash thing, Lindsay didn't know.

"Well, we've got the basics. Lets head out." Bailey said as the bell to gather the contestants rung.

xXxXxXxXx

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Wing Ceremony!"

**A/N: So that's it! I hope chapter 3 will be up soon, but I also have to write Heroes Born and Made, so who knows? Plus I have school and stuff, so yeah. Keep a lookout for chapter 3, and for those of you who are Pokemon fans, look up Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story and Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story! Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter took all of winter break to come out, but I don't have a computer at home, so I use the ones at school. Anyways, chapter 3 of Triforce Cadets. The sergeants take a whack at the Wing Ceremony. See how it turns out in this chapter!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword  
**

**It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's... Well, Yeah, it Actually is a Bird  
**

The sergeants stood side by side at the start of the plaza's Designated Diving Point, waiting for instructions, though Bailey and Lindsay already knew how this went. Professor Owlan, a white haired man, though fairly young, would release a golden Loftwing with a bird statuette. The contestants would attempt to take it. The one who gets it wins. Simple, right? Not with Groose around. Because Groose will cheat to win.

Lindsay looked over at Link. He looked more like his Twilight Princess design, but without videogame graphics. The girl couldn't help but thanking Hylia for that, since the Skyward Sword design was retarded. She also noticed the hilt of his sword was on the left side, meaning he was left-handed. She thanked Hylia for that too. Then the girl thought of something.

"Hey guys, I think, even though we're here, Link is still supposed to win and go on his journey. But if that's the case, then I can't help but wonder what we're here for." She whispered.

"I think you're right. So right now the only thing we can do is keep Groose and his lackeys off of Link's back." Bailey replied.

"So we're gonna fight them?" Donaven asked.

"Basically." Lindsay grinned. Her friends grinned back.

"Okay, so here's how this will go. Unless one of them gets too close to Link, in which case the person closest will deal with them, Lindsay, you take Strich and his scrawny bird, Donaven, you take Cawlin since his bird is the most stable, and I'll take Groose." Bailey, a natural leader, said.

"No worries... Hey, they took my plaid!" Lindsay cried quietly. It was true. Her plaid shirt, her John Deere hat, her jeans, and even her belt, were gone! Now she was wearing a sky blue V-neck T-shirt, sky blue capris, a silver belt identical to the one on her bird, navy blue biker gloves (which she didn't mind), and her cowgirl boots. Her shirt was lined with light chain mail.

"Wow, whatever godly being who did that is a goner. But my clothes are different too." Donaven said. He was in all black, and all lined with heavy chain mail, and greaves.

"Yeah mine too. Did anyone notice that it looks like this year's knight uniform? I just don't have the stupid hat." Bailey looked down at himself. It was identical to the knight's uniform, just no hat.

Is anyone wondering why they've been standing here long enough to have this long conversation? They were waiting for Cawlin, who'd forgotten about the ceremony. He appeared next to Strich, and then they were ready to begin.

"Well, now that Cawlin is here, we can begin. So, welcome contestants, and observers, to the Wing Ceremony! The objective of this competition is to win the opportunity to finish the ceremony with the girl chosen to play the role of the goddess. And as you should all know by now, this year's goddess is the lovely Zelda!" Professor Owlan said. Zelda, who was in her Skyward Sword design, smiled.

"The rules are simple. I will release this golden Loftwing with a bird statuette, and you must attempt to retrieve it. Whoever grabs it wins. But, you must NOT attempt to gain an advantage by trying to injure and force another contestant to forfeit. That will disqualify you from the contest! Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. Owlan glared at Groose, and the ape nodded some more.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" All of the contestants took off running as fast as they could toward the edge of the diving board. Lindsay was the first one off, with Link in close second. She whistled for her blue bird, and there it was. She shot up and chased the golden bird with the statuette. But she let Link pass her on his brilliant red bird. The girl looked back at see that Bailey was right in front of Groose, Strich is coming in behind them, with Donaven on his tail, and Cawlin lagging behind. Lindsay pull down on her harness and Bailey and Groose shot by. She hung around Strich. Looking forward, she saw Groose and Link looking back in surprise. Then the little sergeant saw Link shoot ahead, catching up to the golden bird. He reached his arm out to retrieve the statuette when an egg hit his bird, and forced him away.

"No way, buddy! You think I'm going to let a lazy, no good student win?! Not a chance! This competition's mine! I'll be the one performing that ceremony with Zelda!" Groose yelled. Bailey wasn't doing anything! So Lindsay took initiative. She shot ahead of Strich and rammed full force into Groose's black bird with a lame hairdo. He yelped in alarm.

"It's never gonna happen Groose. Let her go already! She's obviously more interested in Link than you, you big Gerudo ape-man!" She called, sure that Link was too far ahead to hear.

"What did you say?!" He steadied his bird and rushed at her, and suddenly Bailey was there in between them, flying at Groose. They collided, and both fell off their birds. Groose quickly whistle to remount, but Bailey was falling like a deadweight!

"Bailey!" Lindsay cried, pushing her bird into a sharp nosedive. She grabbed her friend's wrist and straightened out. She pulled him onto her bird with a groan, and flew back to Skyloft, holding on to him so he wouldn't fall. She reached the plaza, where Owlan was waiting.

xXxXxXxXx

"Lindsay! What happened?!" He asked when she landed. He quickly did a survey of Bailey.

"It was Groose. He was throwing eggs at Link, so I rammed him, then he charged me, and Bailey got in the way. It was a head on collision. Groose is bigger, so it doesn't surprise me that Bailey got knocked out." Lindsay replied.

"I see. Someone go get Luv! We need a Health Potion, fast!" The professor yelled to no one in particular. A random citizen ran off to the Bazaar.

"He'll be okay, right Professor?" Lindsay asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just a little bruised on the head. A Health Potion will fix that right up." Suddenly, the potion lady appeared with a bottle of red liquid in her hand. A Health Potion, no two words about it. She lifted his head, opened his mouth, and slowly poured the potion down his throat. When it was gone, Bailey gasped and sat up abruptly.

"Thank the Goddess." Lindsay said, careful of her words.

What am I-Lindsay! Is she okay?!" Bailey suddenly yelped.

"I'm fine Bailey. Thanks for helping me." The girl said softly. Bailey's head whipped toward her.

"Good." He sighed.

"Bailey, you should head back to your room and rest. Lindsay, the competition is still happening. You should get back out there and give Link and Donaven a hand." Professor Owlan said.

"Alright." Lindsay raced off the island and flew away quickly. It wasn't long until she found the competitors. They were making so much noise you could hear them from the Thunderhead. She quickly caught them throwing eggs at her friend and the hero. She rushed in and rammed Cawlin, who was about to throw another egg. He let out a yell. Strich and Groose looked around to see their friend fly out of control. When he got out of the way, Lindsay came into view, her eyes alive with a roaring fire.

"Uh-oh." Groose said. The angry girl flew right at Strich, who was paralyzed with fear. But she swerved around him at the last second and shot toward Link. Then she turned around sharply and faced Groose.

"Link! Get the statuette, quick!" Lindsay looked back and yelled. Link nodded and took off at top speed. Groose shot after him, only to be blocked by Lindsay.

"Out of my way, shortstuff!" Groose ordered. But it was at that moment that they heard Link cry out in victory. And it was a word, not just a yell.

"Yeah!" Was the word that Link spoke. The first time Lindsay had ever  
heard him speak because he was basically mute in the games. Link won, and Zelda would be kidnapped by Ghirahim. And then in the morning, Link would start his journey. And the sergeants would follow.

xXxXxXxXx

Donaven and Lindsay flew back to the Knight Academy, and found their rooms (Donaven found his thanks to Lindsay's reading in Hylian) for a rest. But Lindsay wouldn't sleep long. She intended to follow Link and Fi. And if that was her intent, that's what would happen. She'd wait for that signature sound that Fi made, and she'd follow them after Link left the building. Lindsay entered her room and gasped. It was so incredible!

She had a comfy looking blue bed, a cabinet, a desk with a journal, a wooden carving of her bird, a bookshelf chocked with books (all in Hylian) and a dresser with three small plants. A heart plant, a stamina plant, and a plant with a completely spherical blue fruit on it that she couldn't identify. Why couldn't Hylia have labeled them? Lindsay looked through her dresser and failed to find her original clothes, much to her disappointment. Only clothes that looked similar to the ones she was already wearing. So she went into her cabinet.

Looking through her cabinet, Lindsay found some more formal clothes, a spare blanket, another silver belt for her bird, and a shit load of empty bottles, much to her delight. They had been her favourite part of the Zelda franchise since she was a kid. She decided to look at some of the books on her shelf. She noticed most of then were blue, which all had the shape of a bird on the side. But there was one especially thick blue book that caught her eye.

She pulled it down and read the Hylian words that made up the title. Hylian was coming easier to her now, surprisingly. The book was titled, "The Ultimate Book of Loftwings." It interested her because the thickness of the book showed that it had much more information than what the Internet back home ever gave her, and Loftwings fascinated her. She flopped down on her blue bed, which WAS comfy, and began to read.

Hours later, Lindsay heard a magical sounding swish. She put a bookmark that she'd found in one of her desk drawers on her page, closed the book, and walked up to the door, with the book still in her hand. She pressed her ear up to the door and heard the jogging footsteps of Link following the spirit that called him. She heard the door open, then close again, and she exited her room. She jogged up to the main door, and quietly opened it. She saw Link running after Fi, who looked exactly the same as she did in the videogame, and quietly exited, closing the grand door behind her with surprising silence. Then she quietly ran after them

**A/N: So that's it. Hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it! Please stay tuned into this story and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go! The sergeants' journey is well on the way to becoming a reality! Lindsay and Bailey are pumped, but Donaven is a little unsure. Welcome back, readers, to Triforce Cadets!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**Screw Physics and Logic, We're Army Cadets**

Lindsay followed Link and Fi on their midnight path to the Goddess Statue, the Ultimate Book of Loftwings in hand, and eventually they ran into Mia, the evil demonic Remlit. Her eyes glowed and her teeth were sharp. She was so startling that Lindsay nearly cried out. But the girl held her tongue and watched Link deal with the scary big-eared cat. Then she continued following them, book at the ready in case she needed to beat on an insane cat with it. She didn't. She reached the part where you have to jump to climb up onto the isles, and realized she had a book in her hands. But Lindsay wasn't a dumb girl.

She threw the book with almost everything she had and it landed on the first ledge. Then she dashed at the edge of the island, and grabbed the ledge with a deadly grip. She held fast for a second, then climbed up. At the top, she reclaimed her beloved book, then threw it up to the higher ledge, jumped up to that with new unknown skills, took back the book, and turned around, facing the main island again. And there were vines. This was a bit taller, so she threw the blue book about Loftwings with all her might. It landed safely at the top, and Lindsay jumped. She clung to the vines for dear life, waited for a second, then climbed up.

She reached the top and again took back her book from the ground. Then she looked at the enormous statue in front of her. It was about 700 feet tall. Very intimidating. She noticed the entrance to the sword chamber, and entered. It was a pretty long hallway, and really dark. But soon, she found herself in the main room, with Fi just explaining what Link had to do. She saw as Link drew the sword, and raised it skyward, the magic filling it, and Fi recognizing him as her master. Then the Headmaster appeared. He said his stuff. Fi gave Link the Emerald Tablet to reveal the way to the Surface, and he raised the place were the tablet would go, by hitting the Goddess Crest with a Skyward Strike. He placed the tablet in its place, and then they all conversed a bit more. Then the Headmaster turned to Lindsay.

"So what are you doing here, young lady?" He asked.

"Umm... W-well, I-" Lindsay began.

"Is that Lindsay?" Link said. Yes, he said it. Lindsay froze. His voice sounded so similar to Bailey's it sent a freezing tingle down her back. It just had a LITTLE more emotion to it.

"Y-yeah. It's me." Link talking was gonna be IMPOSSIBLE to get used to.

"How did you get here?" Lindsay froze again.

"She followed us, Master Link." Fi said with a very techno voice.

"You followed us?" If Lindsay could freeze up any more, she would.

"Yes, is that not obvious?" She was starting to get annoyed with the dumb questions.

"Are you okay? You're all stiff. And you're really pale." Link walked up to the small girl and placed his hand on her forehead. She was surprised she didn't pass out right then and there. She never had a crush on Link, but without the game graphics he was pretty good looking.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She said/stuttered/sighed. His hand was cool on her rapidly heating up face.

"You don't look fine. Lets get you back to the Academy. Looks like you need rest, little sister." Link brought down his hand, but Lindsay went paler and stiffer. Little sister? What was going on here?! There was no way... Lindsay pieced herself back together quickly.

"Okay." And all three exited.

xXxXxXxXx

That night Lindsay dreamed of home. Of her cousin, her boyfriend, and her friends. They were all smiling at her, Twitch, Brekkan, Dayne and Nick. Suddenly they were surrounded by a black smoke, and whisked away. Lindsay recognized that smoke. It was the dark twilight created by Zant in Twilight Princess. Someone grabbed her from behind in an iron grip, and the only thing she could do was scream, as it placed its hand on the side of her head and chin, and turned her head roughly.

"Ah!" Lindsay cried as she fell out of bed. She felt her neck. Still normal, not even slightly off. Nowhere near snapped. She sighed in relief. She couldn't help but worry about her friends, though. She'd never had a dream anywhere even close to the one she'd just had. Suddenly Lindsay heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened, and Bailey stood before her.

"Morning. Why are you on the floor?" He said.

"I had a nightmare. Nothing too serious."

"What was it?"

"It was the guys. They were there, then suddenly a cloud of dark twilight swept them up, and then someone snapped my neck." Lindsay rubbed her neck, and shuddered.

"That's weird. It was probably just a dream. Anyways, Link's about to leave, so get ready to go. Pack and stuff, you know? Oh, and Fledge made this for you." Bailey threw a messenger bag at the girl.

"Fledge made it... For me? Is this a good idea to go on a journey with?"

"It's fine. It shouldn't fall off considering how its made. Now come on. I've made arrangements to travel with Link already. We're just waiting on you."

"Even Donaven?!" Lindsay got off the floor.

"Yeah, he was up first. It shocked me too."

"No way. What's the world coming to?"

"I don't know. But we'll be heading to the bazaar with Link when you're ready, so pack up." And with that, Bailey left. Instantly, Lindsay grabbed her journal and pencils. Then she packed all of the empty bottles in her wardrobe. She didn't bother with clothes, because it would be a waste of time. She'd go for a swim in the water of Faron Woods to stay clean. She left her room and locked the door after finding a key on her dresser. She headed down the stairs and found her friends.

xXxXxXxXx

"Well that sure took you long enough, now didn't it?" Donaven asked.

"You never mind. So we're off to the bazaar, right?" Lindsay looked at Link.

"Not yet. We're headed to the Sparring Hall first, so you guys can arm yourselves." Link said. Lindsay still shuddered at the sound of Link's voice, and noticed her friends did too. Especially Bailey.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Bailey said. They exited through the bottom door and went around the building to the Sparring Hall . They entered and saw Eagus, the Knight Commander, with three swords in his hands. One was smaller than them all, and one was strangely huge.

"Hey, kids. Here ya go. This broadsword here is for Donaven." He handed the huge one to the redhead. "This here one is for Bailey." He handed the now dirty blond boy the normal one. "And this light blade is for Lindsay." He handed her the smaller one. Donaven strapped his to his waist with the broadsword horizontal at his back, the hilt in reach of his right hand. Bailey strapped his to his back exactly like Link's, and Lindsay strapped hers to her waist so it hung at her left side.

"There, now we're ready." Donaven said.

"Yep. Link, while you're out there, teach these kids a thing or two, will ya?" Eagus said

"Yessir. Will do." Link said. The kids shuddered again. "Okay, _now_ we're going to the bazaar." So they did.

xXxXxXxXx

At the bazaar, they found out some interesting things. They found out that Bailey and Lindsay has been apprenticed with Gonzo, at the Scrap Shop. They did cool mechanical stuff, so that made the journey a lot easier. They could upgrade their stuff without problems. Even better was that Lindsay was also apprenticed with Luv and Bertie at the Potion Shop. Well, they actually weren't apprenticed anymore. They received congratulations from their teachers. Especially Luv.

"Congratulations my dear! You've finally become a true potion maker and infuser! Oh, and about the Air Fruit I gave you…" She said. Lindsay finally knew what that blue fruit was. She'd imagined it once, and it had looked exactly like that in her mind. It was an Air Fruit, something normally only found at Lake Floria. To find one here was extremely rare, and it was the key ingredient for the Air Potion.

"It's doing perfectly, Luv. Nice, plump and healthy." Lindsay told her.

"And you haven't picked the fruit yet, have you dear?"

"No."

"Well, if you don't break any of the actual plant and just pick off the fruit, it'll grow back just like other fruits, dear! So be careful when you do pick it." Luv explained.

"Will do, Luv. Thanks." They went to see Rupin afterwards. Link had gotten a free shield from Professor Owlan, but the sergeants didn't. They bought three Wooden Shields from the shop then bought some potions from Luv since they forgot. The got some Health Potions and Replenishing Potion, then finally left the bazaar.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, where to now?" Donaven asked. Fi clearly had the answer to that. She startled Bailey, but scared the living crap out of Donaven when she appeared.

"We head towards the light that has appeared in the sky to lead us to the Surface, Master…" She was clearly asking Donaven for his name in her techno voice.

"Donaven. My name is Donaven." He replied.

"Master Donaven. And you are?" She turned to Bailey.

"My name is Bailey." The young leader said.

"Master Bailey. And you are Mistress Lindsay, Master Link's younger sister, if my data is correct. The girl that followed us last night." Fi looked at Lindsay. Bailey and Donaven looked at her in shock

"Yes, that's me. Lindsay is my name." The girl replied.

"Master Donaven, Master Bailey, and Mistress Lindsay. I am Fi. I was created by Her Grace, the Goddess Hylia to guide the chosen hero on his journey. I was also supplied with the data to know that you are vital to this mission as well. Please grab the hilt of Master Link's sword." They did, and it began to glow. When the glow left, they released the sword.

"What did that do, Fi?" Bailey asked.

"Allowed me to turn your identities into important data that I will never forget. I will also be able to sense you when you are nearby. Now, Master Link. We must head for the light immediately to find the spirit maiden, Zelda." Fi said.

"Right," Link nodded, and Fi returned to the sword.

"Alright, let's go then! To the Surface!" Lindsay announced.

xXxXxXxXx

"There! Is that the light?" Donaven yelled from his big black bird pointing at the giant green beam of light that came up from the cloud barrier.

"Yes, that's it! That will take us to the Surface!' Link yelled back. They were all flying casually, except Lindsay, who kept shooting forward. Not only was she the fastest flyer, the team discovered, but she was also the most skilled. She had killed six monsters on the way to the light already. Four Sky Octorocks, and two Guays.

"Alright, so everyone has a Sailcloth, right?" Bailey called. Everyone yelled their confirmation and they shot towards the big green beam of light that would take them away to an unknown land. When they reached the light and saw the hole in the clouds, they leapt off their birds and lay flat. Even Lindsay. They flew downwards, and downwards, toward the Sealed Grounds where they would meet the present day Impa, and go into the Faron Woods to search for Zelda. It all began here. Lindsay and Bailey were excited to begin, while Donaven and Link were cautious of what lay ahead of them. And through it all, they fell, down toward their destinies.

**A/N: Okay, who hates me? I made Link talk, and I made Lindsay his sister. But I had to make him talk or else the story would be weird and kinda antisocial! I made her his sister for some extra plot thing I made, but you'll have to wait to see that. But anyways, off they go on their journey! Find out what events happen next in chapter 5 and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright. Onward and upward, backward and forward, off we go! Down to the Faron Province! (Or whatever) Our heroes are headed to the Sealed Grounds to go meet a really old Impa and meet a Goron! Then into the woods to meet the Kikwis! Here we go!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**Boy, this Place has a lot of Trees**

The sergeants and Link had a lovely landing thanks to their Sailcloths. They looked around at their surroundings. The Sealed Grounds was one giant spirally thing, with a weird little stake at the bottom. But Lindsay and Bailey knew that was the lock on Demise's seal. They also saw the door to the Sealed Temple. Blocked by Impa's… Seal.

"Master, we have successfully reached the Surface. My data confirms that this place is known as the Sealed Grounds. I suggest we explore the area for any clues about Zelda." Fi said, coming out of her little hiding place. And as soon as she appeared, she was gone.

"Maybe we should check put that door with the weird symbol on it." Bailey suggested, glancing at Lindsay. The girl winked, and they went over to it, killing the Deku Babas on the way. When they reached the door, they discovered the seal, and were stumped. Well, Link and Donaven were, anyways. Bailey and Lindsay were having the time of their life watching as their friends tried to get past the seal on the door by striking it with their swords.

"Hey, guys? That stake down there looks awfully suspicious, It's emitting smoke. Maybe we should go see what that is before we keep hitting the door that clearly has an indestructible seal on it." Lindsay pointed towards the bottom of the spiral.

"Yeah, maybe Lindsay's right. That does look kinda bad." Link said, looking at the stake.

"Let's go see what that thing's all about." Bailey started jumping down the ledges.

"Bailey, wait up!" The rest followed, and soon everyone was down at the bottom.

xXxXxXxXx

"This thing looks really evil." Donaven said. The darkness coming out of it almost seemed to be calling to them. It was really creepy, yet almost tempting. Which made it creepier.

"Yeah. Does anyone else feel like it's calling us?" Lindsay asked.

"I feel it. That's really creepy." Bailey replied. Suddenly, Link raised his sword skyward, filling it with energy, and unleashed his Skyward Strike upon the stake. The darkness disappeared, the feeling left, at the stake glowed with a sky blue light. Something from above began to make a soft buzzing sound, and they all looked. The seal on the door to the Sealed Temple disappeared! They began toward the start of the spiral, when Fi appeared. She explained dowsing, and Link used it. While Donaven and Link followed a magical glowing sword, Lindsay and Bailey began running into updrafts with their Sailcloths in hand, making their way to the temple. They reached and waited for several minutes for the others to reach them.

"Well I'll be damned. They actually made it! C'mon, let's go!" the two who knew the secrets began toward the door. Link confirmed that it was where they had to go, and the others followed.

xXxXxXxXx

"This place is rather quaint, now isn't it?" Lindsay said, looking around at the Sealed Temple. She spotted the place where the Gate of Time was supposed to be, where the Life Tree was supposed to go, and, of course, the obscenely old Impa.

"Hey, guys. Look at that person. The sword said to come in here, right? Maybe it's seen Zelda." Bailey started walking towards her. The others followed behind. When they reached the old woman, Link stepped up front.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We're looking for our friend. She got long blonde hair and…" Link began.

"Yes, the spirit maiden, Zelda. You are Hylia's chosen hero, correct? And you three… are the chosen of the gods of old. I've been expecting you." Impa interrupted.

"Chosen of the gods of old?" Link asked.

"Yes, my boy. Chosen by Her Grace's three sisters, Din, Farore, and Nayru. But they haven't been mentioned in legends for ages. That is why they are now referred to as the 'gods of old'. But they are her sisters. What's that word for four children born at the same time…" Impa seemed to think carefully.

"Quadruplets?" Lindsay relieved her.

"Yes! Her Grace and the gods of old are quadruplets! All the same age, but they sent Hylia to defeat the evil while the gods of old fought off the hordes of demons attempting to attack their home." Impa burst out.

"I see. That's interesting… So because it was Hylia who fought, people over time forgot about the other goddesses. How sad... Maybe, once this is all over, we can reintroduce Hylia's three sisters." Bailey suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. But anyways, the spirit maiden? Did she come through here?" Link asked.

"Yes, she did. She headed into the woods beyond here to find her destiny. You four must follow her." Impa said.

"That was the plan. Which way did she go?" Bailey asked.

"She exited through the back door. And you must also go there. Go into the woods and search for her." We began to head toward the other door when she stopped us.

"Wait. Your swords… They will not suit your cause."

"What's wrong with them?" Donaven gripped the hilt of his sword.

"They will not be strong enough… But I do not have the swords that Lindsay and Donaven need, unfortunately." Impa said.

"Me and Lindsay? Just us? What about Bailey? And when did you figure out our names?!" Donaven actually drew the broadsword and pointed it at the old Sheikah.

"Her Grace told me. I have seen it through visions she sent me." Impa said calmly.

"Donaven! Put your sword _away_!" Lindsay used her drill voice, which was deeper and louder than her regular one, to give the order. He did what she said with a mumble of how he thought this woman was a freak. "But, Donaven's first question is a good one. Why do you not have swords for just us? Do you have one for Bailey?" Lindsay asked.

"I do indeed. Bailey, Chosen of Farore, come here please." Impa said. Bailey walked toward her.

"In the back room is a sword. It is yours to keep. Take it with you." Then she turned to the others. "Pay attention to the way the sword behaves. It will respond if it is close to either of your swords. If you see it glowing red, Donaven's sword is close. If it glows blue, then it is Lindsay's. Now go get your sword." Bailey walks into the back room. A few seconds later, he walked out with another Goddess Sword!

"That's the Goddess Sword! But, isn't that my sword?" Link gasped.

"No. Bailey's is identical to yours. Perhaps one day you will understand why. Donaven's and Lindsay's are different though." Impa explained. "Now go! Search for the swords and Zelda!" And they finally leave after Link got the Replenishing Potion. They climbed the stairs until they found a Goron being attacked by Bokoblins. They all drew their swords and raised their shields. Bailey gave the signal to attack, and they jumped down the ledge, running. They slashed at the Bokoblins, but Lindsay and Donaven were having difficulty dealing damage. They understood what Impa meant by they weren't strong enough. When the Bokoblins were gone, the Goron introduced himself as Gorko, an archeologist studying Skyloft. He showed the team the bird statue, and Link activated it. Then they moved on. Lindsay had the song The Only Way I Know by Jason Aldean stuck in her head, and she was bobbing her head to the beat.

"What song?" Bailey whispered to her. Her friends knew the signs of her having a song stuck in her head.

"The Only Way I Know, Jason Aldean." She whispered back. Bailey nodded. Then they reached Faron Woods. Fi appeared to tell them that and that she detected that Zelda had been in the area and the team should look around. So they do. They swung across the vine and make their way into the trees.

"This place is pretty cool." Donaven said. Even in FSJ the sergeants had never had a forest as bright and lush as Faron Woods. A little bit into the woods, and they found Machi the Kikwi being attacked. Lindsay's eyes flitted to the hilt of Bailey's sword, and found it glowing slightly blue. Her sword was somewhere close by!

"Yeah. Boy, this place has a lot of trees. Think I might climb one later if you don't mind." Bailey replied.

"Hey, guys? Look at Bailey's sword." Lindsay said. They looked, and saw the glow.

"Your sword is close by!" Bailey gasped.

"Yeah. But for now, we've gotta save that… Thing!" Lindsay tried to sound confident, but she couldn't say the name of the creature.

"Yeah, whatever it is." Donaven pulled out his sword and rushed the Bokoblins, followed closely by the rest of the team. When they were gone, Machi got up, and spotted Link.

"A green one? I didn't know they even came in green! Please don't eat me!" He popped back down.

"Umm, excuse me, little creature?" Link leaned down toward it. Machi jumped up.

"No! Don't eat me!" And then he ran off to the mushroom field.

"Great. We're the mafia now." Donaven said. Fi appeared suddenly.

"Master, I detect the essence of Zelda on that creature. It may have a clue on her whereabouts. I suggest we follow it." And then she was gone.

"She sure is prompt, huh?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, well she told us to follow it. Let's go." Lindsay set off and pushed down the log by herself. Then she jumped down, followed closely by her "older brother".

"Did she seriously do that herself?" Donaven looked at Bailey.

"She's been a redneck for months, dude. She's been doing farm work. And she works for the UFA, remember? She's stronger. You haven't paid any attention." And with that, Bailey followed Link and Lindsay. Donaven stood there for a moment, feeling a pit form in his stomach. He looked back in the direction of the Sealed Grounds, then followed his friends. They were slashing the mushrooms to scare Machi. He hid behind the tree, and the team approached him.

"Please don't eat me! I taste terrible!" He cried.

"We don't want to eat you. Please come out. We need your help." Lindsay coaxed. The Kikwi popped up.

"You don't want to eat me?" he asked.

"No. You see, we've lost our friend."

**A/N: And there you have it, folks! Everything I said happened. They met Impa, a Goron, and a Kikwi. Where is Lindsay's sword? And where could Donaven's be hiding? And what do they look like? With Lindsay and Bailey having trouble keeping their knowledge hidden, will the sergeants' secret be revealed? Find out in the next chapter of Triforce Cadets, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, chapter 6 of Triforce Cadets! Now we actually get to meet Machi the Kikwi, as the sergeants travel through Faron Woods looking for Zelda. How far will they go before I stop the chapter? Let's find out.**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**The Hunt**

"Your friend is missing, pee-uu?" Machi the Kikwi asked.

"Yes. She's got blonde hair. Have you seen her?" Lindsay replied.

"I think I might have. She may have gone to the Kikwi Elder, kwee."

"Oh, thank you." Lindsay smiled.

"No problem. Oh, my name's Machi. When you see the Elder, could you tell him I'm okay?"

"Sure, Machi." Lindsay looked at Bailey with worry. Where had Fi been when they'd learned Machi was a Kikwi?

"Well, let's go find this Kikwi Elder. Maybe Zelda's still with him." Link said.

"Right." And they set off up the dirt hill.

xXxXxXxXx

"Bailey, your sword!" Lindsay cried as they neared the waterfall.

"What? What's up with it?" Bailey swung his head around to look at the hilt. It was shining bright blue.

"Let's look around for Lindsay's sword before finding the elder dude." Donaven said. So they did. Bailey and Link searched the grass, Donaven looked a little bit more up the path, and Lindsay checked the waterfall. She pushed the log to where it's supposed to go, then climbed up. And there, right underneath the waterfall, was a sword.

"Hey, guys? I think I found it!" Lindsay called. Her friends followed her up toward the waterfall, and Bailey's sword went crazy! It flashed and shone enough to give an epileptic a seizure!

"Yeah, that's definitely it. Go grab it before this makes us blind!" Bailey said.

"Right." Lindsay walked up to the sword that was stuck in the ground beneath the waterfall. She grabbed the blue and lilac hilt, and drew it. The shining and flashing stopped suddenly. Lindsay turned to look at her friends, when something caught her eye. She went over to look at it, and found a white/purple/pink crystal. A Goddess Plume!

"What's that, Lindsay?" Donaven called.

"It's a Goddess Plume!" Lindsay cried, raising the crystal in the air.

"Wow! Talk about lucky!" Link exclaimed. Then Fi appeared in front of Lindsay.

"Mistress Lindsay, would you like a full analysis of this item?" the spirit asked.

"Uh, sure. Why do you ask?" Lindsay stepped back.

"The data I received from you when you grabbed the hilt of the Goddess Sword confirm that you interest in mystical and rare things."

"Well your data was right, Okay, Fi. Full analysis about the Goddess Plume!" Lindsay proclaimed.

"Yes Mistress. The Goddess Plume is an extremely rare crystal said to have been dropped by the Goddess Hylia herself. It is of extremely high value among all creatures, and is said to contain mysterious properties. One is considered to have extremely good luck if they've found one." Fi explained.

"Thank you, Fi." Lindsay dismissed her, and she returned to the Goddess Sword.

"Cool. So what'll we do with it?" Bailey asked.

"I'll keep it for now, and see what I can do with it later." Lindsay placed the Goddess Plume gently in her bag.

"Awesome. Now let's take a look at that sword." Lindsay showed them. It had a fairly thin silver double-edged blade with a blue hilt with lilac pieces of what felt like leather criss-crossed on it.

"Cool." Donaven said. "But I bet mine'll be cooler." Then Fi appeared again.

"Mistress, I have information about this weapon. It is called the Spirit Sword, and is said to have been created in the forge of the gods. It is capable of a more purified Skyward Strike." The spirit said.

"The Spirit Sword, huh? Cool." Lindsay threw it up slightly and caught it to look at the other side.

"Cool. Now let's ditch the other sword and go find the elder." Bailey said. Lindsay pulled the Knight's Training Sword out of its sheath and stopped.

"Maybe we should bring this back to Eagus." She said.

"How do we do that, exactly? We're on the Surface, remember?" Donaven said.

"There is a way back to the sky, Master Donaven." Fi said.

"There is?" Link asked.

"Yes. The bird statue that you activated when we met Gorko, the Goron, activated all the other statues on the Surface. You can use one of those to return to the sky."

"Well, let's go then! I think I saw one down in the mushroom patch!" Lindsay took off towards the hill, simply placing the unsheathed sword in her belt.

"C'mon, let's follow her." The boys ran after her.

xXxXxXxXx

Back down in the mushroom field, they saw Lindsay staring dumbly at the statue.

"What's wrong? I thought we were going to the sky?" Bailey said.

"We are, as soon as figure out how to- Whoa!" The team of four felt a strong wind beneath them.

"Sailcloths!" Link yelled. They all pulled theirs out and they shot upwards.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They all yelled as they flew. They were definitely headed back to the sky considering the wind carrying them. And they all wondered how the statue had created the wind. What did they do to activate the statue? Lindsay clued in first.

'It was Bailey! Bailey activated the statue!" She yelled at her friends.

"How was it me?!" Bailey yelped.

"You gave the command! You said 'to the sky'! That's the command you need to give the statue to create the wind!" And with that, they shot through a small opening in the cloud barrier made by an orange beam of light. The wind stopped when they were a good distance up, and the light disappeared. The kids put away their Sailcloths and called their Loftwings, with Lindsay's as dramatic as the last time. They flew quickly back to Skyloft.

xXxXxXxXx

The teens landed in front of the Sparring Hall and went through the doors.

"Donaven, you a pretty good hand-to-hand fighter. Maybe you should return your sword too, so we don't have to make this trip again." Lindsay whispered.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, Eagus!" Donaven said.

"Well hey, kids. What can I do you for?" Eagus greeted.

"We're here to return your swords. Though, we lost Bailey's." Lindsay said.

"Ah, that's alright. We have so many of those. But thanks." The swordsman said as the kids handed him their swords. Lindsay took the Spirit Sword out of her belt and placed it in the sheath.

"No problem." And with that, they left.

"Well, is there anything else we need to do here?" Link asked.

"No, that's it. We need to go back down into Faron Woods." Lindsay replied.

"Then lets go!" They used the closest Designated Diving Point and headed off quickly toward the green beam of light.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey, wait! Does this mean we have to start again from the Sealed Grounds?" Donaven called. Fi called out from the Goddess Sword.

"No, Master Donaven! I can send you to any of the bird statues we've seen so far! I can take you right back to the mushroom patch!" Hearing her call out was strange. So they jumped back down and indeed, as promised, they landed in the mushroom patch.

"Master Link, I have confirmed a safe return to the Surface." Fi said.

"Yes, Fi. We can see that." Lindsay said. And Fi returned to the sword.

"Okay then. Let's go find that Kikwi Elder guy." Donaven said, heading back to the dirt hill. They ran up it and cut the thin trees blocking their path. They deflected a couple of dirt clods to kill some Grass Octoroks, and cut the plat that held the vine that would take them to the Kikwi Elder. He was really easy to see, even from their standpoint.

"Hey, I found him. He looks like he's sleeping on his face." Bailey said.

"Yeah he does. Anyways, let's swing across and go wake him up." And they did. One by one the teens swung across and they talked to the giant Kikwi.

"Umm, excuse me? Kikwi Elder?" Lindsay said. Bucha lifted himself off the ground with seemingly great effort.

"Kweeeee-heee... I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder. I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage. Kweee, you are clearly master woodsmen."He said in an amazingly low pitched voice considering his kwee.

"Yes. Our friend is missing. She has blonde hair and a golden harp. You didn't happen to see her, did you?" Lindsay asked.

"A girl with blonde hair… I think I have. I'm not sure. I'm so fraught with worry for my fellow Kikwis. Perhaps if I knew they were safe, I could remember." The elder said.

"Well, Machi is safe. Maybe we can look for the Kikwis." Bailey stepped up.

"Machi is alright? That's good. If you could find my fellow Kikwis and make sure they're alright, I may be able to remember about your friend."

"Sounds good." Donaven said. Fi then appeared right on schedule.

"Master, due to being in contact with Machi and the Kikwi Elder, I have confirmed an 85% chance that we can dowse for the Kikwis." She said in her techno voice.

"That sounds great Fi. Thanks." Lindsay and Bailey dropped their heads. Not MORE reliance on the dowsing!

"Anyways, lets go!" Lindsay went towards the hole in the tree as Link wasted time with dowsing.

"Lindsay, wait!" Bailey called. Lindsay turned and saw what Bailey stopped her for. His sword was glowing red. Lindsay looked at Donaven.

"Yours too, Lindsay." The redhead told her. She looked down at the Spirit Sword, and indeed, the hilt was glowing red as well.

"That means your sword is close by. Where could it be?" Bailey looked around.

"Lets find it before searching for the other Kikwis. He is unarmed, after all." Lindsay suggested.

"Good idea." So they crawled through the hole and followed the glow of the other two swords. But first, they found a small clearing with a tree. There was a bunch of Bokoblins! The team jumped down and fought hard. When they all died, Lindsay remembered about the Kikwi, Lopsa, in the tree. She looked up, and indeed, there he was.

"Hey, guys! Look up there!" Lindsay cried. They all looked and saw Lopsa.

"Hey there! Are you stuck?" Bailey called.

Umm… No! Yes…" Lopsa replied.

"Donaven, hit that tree as hard as you can!" Lindsay told her friend. He walked up to the tree, and wound up. Then he palmed the tree with incredible force. Lopsa fell out, and hid. The vine that led to the lookout point unraveled.

"Hy, are you alright?" Link asked.

"Geez. Talk about a rough landing, pwee. Who are you guys?" Lopsa asked.

"We're just some people trying to help out. Your elder is worried about you." Lindsay replied.

"Elder Bucha is worried? Well, I'm Lopsa. Tell him I'm okay when you next see him, okay?" The Kikwi said.

"Okay." And the team continued to follow the glow of the swords. They swung on the vine and kept going. The swords led the team to the lookout point, where a bunch of Bokoblins were hanging out.

xXxXxXxXx

"Of course. My sword is in the middle of a monster base. Why not?" Donaven sighed. It was only natural, though. For his fellow sergeants, who knew him quite well, him having his sword hidden in a place infested with monsters wasn't as surprising as it should've been.

"Well, lets go get it." Lindsay said. They walked toward the ruins, and the light of the swords grew brighter. They caught the attention of the Bokoblins and the monsters charged. The three with swords drew them, and Donaven raised his fists. A few hits to the face would KO them so a sword could finish them off quickly. That made Donaven realize how jealous he was of the others. When the monsters were gone, he ran towards the ruins, closely followed by his companions.

"Up the stairs!" Bailey called. They bolted as the shining red light grew brighter. Then they reached the top of the flight of stairs, the swords went nuts again. They looked towards the bird statue and there it was. It was a broadsword, with a pitch black blade and a black hilt, and those leathery things crossing it again, just red.

"It was hidden in a monster infested area and it looks evil. Brilliant." Donaven rolled his eyes. Again, this was not a surprise to Bailey and Lindsay. Donaven jogged up the second flight of stairs and drew his new broadsword.

"Well, we've got all three swords. Now what?" Link asked. Fi did her fancy flip out of her hiding place.

"Master Donaven, I also have information about this blade. It is called the Demon Sword. It is almost the exact opposite of the Spirit Sword. It was created in the forges of the Underworld, and is capable of a darker version of the Skyward Strike. Though it was forged in the Underworld, you must still raise it skyward for its Skyward Strike." She said.

"Cool. An evil sword. Thanks, Fi." And with that, she hid again.

"Now we search for the Kikwis." And the team of four headed off once more.

**A/N: I know they found one Kikwi only, but I figured they couldn't leave the swords. And about halfway through the chapter I remembered about Donaven's sword, so I had to get that done. Anyways, next chapter they'll find them. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay! So now everyone has a sword that will actually work properly on the monsters of the Surface! I might enter in the Skyward Strikes, but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll wait until the temple, if I don't put it in this chapter. If I do, it'll probably only be the beginning. Oh well. Time to find the Kikwis!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**Hide-and-Go Kikwi**

"Link, don't you think it's better if we just search for them? You dowsing could distract you from a fight. I know you want to find Zelda, but really. You're so reliant on it." Lindsay said.

"I have to find Zelda as fast as possible." Link replied, sword right out in front of him, looking really dumb.

"Oh well. You trust your sword, and I'll trust my instincts. You with me, guys?" the girl turned to her fellow sergeants from 2276. Bailey nodded and quickened his pace to catch up with her, but Donaven stayed behind.

"Donaven? You trust a SWORD more than us?" Bailey asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Maybe your instincts are wrong." Donaven said, giving the obvious hint that things may be different in real life than it was in the game.

"Whatever, dude. I don't care. Let's roll, Bailey." And Lindsay took off, headed towards the vine wall where she knew a Kikwi was hiding. She climbed the root, jumped up, grabbed the vines, and climbed, followed closely by Bailey. At the top, they found the Kikwi, Erla. But every time they tried to get close, he moved away.

"Oh, that's right." And Bailey drew his sword.

"What?" Lindsay asked. Bailey started to cut the grass. "Oh, right." She said at seeing his idea, and drew her own sword. They cut until it was all gone, and then spoke to Erla.

"Excuse me. Are you a Kikwi?" Bailey crouched down. Erla hopped up and looked the two sergeants over.

"Are you two monsters?" He asked.

"Do we look like something that would eat you? No. Do monsters talk? No. So we are not monsters. Your elder is worried about you." Lindsay said.

"Elder Bucha is worried about me? Could you maybe tell him that Erla is safe when you next see him?" The Kikwi asked.

"Yes, of course. Thanks." Bailey replied. Then they jumped down from the ledge, with some strange ability to fall from significant heights without injuring themselves. Down below, they found Donaven and Link waiting for them.

"Was it there?" Donaven retorted.

"You tell me. Did the sword say it was there?" Lindsay countered.

"… Yes, it did." Donaven grumbled.

"His name is Erla. So that's one down." Bailey said.

"Alright then. Lead the way, you two. Your instincts are now our guide." Link said. So they set off. They crawled through another hole, and climbed the root ramp thing. The team fell down the hole and followed the path, where they found Oolo.

"Excuse me. Kikwi?" Lindsay crouched in front of him. Oolo hopped up.

"Please don't eat me!" He said, covering his eyes.

"We won't. But your elder, Bucha, is worried about you." Lindsay smiled.

"The elder is worried about me? Well I'm okay. I'm the best hider in the forest, besides the elder, of course. Tell him Oolo is fine." The Kikwi replied."Will do, Oolo." And they left.

xXxXxXxXx

"Okay, that's two. How many were there?" Donaven asked. Fi had the answer to that.

"There are three total that you needed to find. You have found them all. I suggest we go back and find Bucha to give him the news." The spirit said.

"Okay." So the team headed out to the elder again. They had to take the whole trip back. Lindsay and Bailey were relieved to know that afterwards, theycould use the vine to get back afterwards. So they found Bucha, and told him they'd found the Kikwis Lopsa, Erla, and Oolo.

xXxXxXxXx

"So Lopsa, Erla, and Oolo are safe. That is good news. Now that I know, I think I can remember your friend. Yes, I do. She said she needed to go to the temple. I told her it was too dangerous, but she was determined. The clever thing vaulted off my belly and headed towards the temple. The temple is hidden in the Deep Woods. But you'll need something very important to get there. It is the Kikwi treasure. Here, take it." Bucha fell, nearly crushing the team, and popped open his bulb. Inside was the Slingshot. Link climbed up on Bucha's back and claimed it. The elder rose again to witness an unusual sight. The Slingshot shone with a bright white light, and split apart, creating three new Slingshots! One was dark brown, chestnut, with a red sling. Another was exactly identical to the original. And the last was ivory white, with a blue sling.

"Master, I detect that the Slingshot has split into four to suit the needs of your team. I believe that the two unusual Slingshots go to Master Donaven and Mistress Lindsay. The dark one is the Underworld Slingshot, and the light one is the Sky Slingshot. I also confirm that these two Slingshots are custom for their users, meaning they may have strange abilities. Master Bailey, your Slingshot is identical to Master Link's, therefore, I believe they have the same functions." Fi appeared and told them.

"I can already guess who gets which one. Man, why can't I have a dark thing for once?" Lindsay took the floating Sky Slingshot.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. It's like I'm sided with whatever evil is hiding around." Donaven took his Slingshot reluctantly.

"You're not, Donaven. You're on our side, even if your stuff is dark. Maybe we're trying to use the opposites of light and shadow to our advantage." Bailey suggested.

"Then what's with you? Why are you so special to have neutrality?" Lindsay growled.

"He's the balance, of course, kwee. I can see that he has managed to mix together your conflicting personalities within himself. He will bring balance to your team." Bucha said. Donaven and Lindsay thought about his words. It was always Bailey who split them up when they were fighting, and when the three worked as a team, which happened often, he used their strengths and conflicting personage to their advantage. He really was perfectly in between them. They guessed that was why he was leader.

"Yes, you're right, Bucha. I'm sorry." Lindsay said.

"Me too. I guess that's why he's leader! Plus he's the oldest, but only by a few days." Donaven punched the young leader in the shoulder.

"By three, to be exact." Lindsay smiled.

"Whatever, Lindsay. No one cares about being exact." Donaven grinned at her, letting her know he was kidding.

"Anyways, we should head to the temple. Thank you for everything, Bucha." Link said. He turned, then didn't know what to do. Lindsay turned next, loaded her Sky Slingshot, and shot the wrapped up vine that would give them a shortcut to the lookout point. It unraveled, and the boys, except Bailey, looked at her in shock.

"I saw it earlier. Remember what happened to the wrapped up vine where Lopsa was? When the force of Donaven's hit shook the tree, it fell. I figured that if we hit it with something, it would work the same way. And it did!" Lindsay grinned at her knowledge of what to do.

"Smart. this will make things a lot easier." Bailey said, grinning back at the girl. They swung across the vine and headed up the ruins. As soon as they got there, Bailey shot the vine with precise skill. It fell. They swung up to the ledge and entered the Deep Woods.

xXxXxXxXx

"So these are the woods where the temple is hidden." Link said.

"Yep. According to Bucha, anyways." Bailey replied.

"I don't think Bucha would lie. Anyways, let's go." Lindsay started towards the path. They traveled down it, and found the way to the temple broken.

"Oh, brilliant. We have to cross a tightrope!" Donaven threw his arms in the air. He looked to Lindsay and Bailey for help.

"If you can't walk on it, Donaven, you can hang off of it and make your way to the other side." Lindsay said.

"Hey, does anyone else hear that sound?" Bailey said, glancing around. Then he remembered. He turned around, and Lindsay did the same, because Donaven and Link were facing the horror.

"Deku Hornets!" Lindsay whimpered. All her life she had hated wasps and hornets. She'd never been stung, and that's why she was afraid. She didn't want to be stung now. She backed away, fear flashing in her hazel eyes.

"I've got an idea. What if we knocked down their hive? The hornets would probably follow it." Link suggested.

"Oh yeah? And how are we gonna do that?" Bailey asked, knowing the answer.

"The Slingshots. Maybe if we hit the hive with them, it'll fall." Link said.

"And if it doesn't and the hornets get mad and come after us?" Lindsay asked, voice shaking.

"Then we run like the Goddess Hylia is angry and after us." Link shrugged.

"Brilliant. We're doing this the redneck way." Lindsay muttered under breath. She straightened and smiled. "Lets do it!"

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Link took out his Slingshot, with surprisingly fit in his tiny Adventure Pouch, loaded it, aimed, and released. It hit the hive with force, and it fell, and the hornets went with it. Lindsay let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Let's continue, then." Link, Bailey and Lindsay walked across the tightrope, while Donaven crawled, hanging from the rope. One wrong move meant he joined the hornets and their hive in the abyss. When they had all crossed, they continued, and again found their path broken. But Link and Donaven spotted the ledge with no problems. They walked across the grass, and jumped down at the temple grounds.

xXxXxXxXx

"Here we are. The temple." Lindsay said. It was so big!

"Yeah. Here we are. C'mon. We've got a spirit maiden to find." Donaven took the lead for the first time in this trip, then stopped. Link put a hand on his stomach.

"What's up, guys?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I haven't eaten since this morning..." Donaven said. The other two sergeants widened their eyes in shock. Their stomachs growled in unison.

"Oh my Goddess, we haven't had lunch!" Lindsay looked at Bailey. Truth was, due to the fact that in the games, Link didn't seem to get hungry ever, and didn't eat unless you decided he did, the two had forgotten all about eating! The word "food" had completely left their vocabulary. Donaven's lack of knowledge about the Legend of Zelda had just saved their lives!

"Is there even anything edible here?" Bailey asked. Fi had the answer, as usual.

"Master Bailey, do you see the yellow fruit hanging from the trees?" Bailey nodded. "Those are Faron Fruits, fruits that only grow in the Faron region. I detect a 100% possibility that they are edible." Fi explained.

"Awesome. Well, I guess it's time for lunch. Bailey, do you mind? And actually bring it down, don't drop it. It might break" Lindsay instructed. Bailey headed to the tree and climbed with incredible speed. He pulled a giant fruit off of the tree and brought it down. He placed it in front of Lindsay. The girl drew the Spirit Sword, and precisely sliced it into four pieces.

"Lunch is served!" Bailey announced. They ate, and Lindsay placed a Faron Fruit seed quietly into her bag. when they were finished, they were definitely satisfied. They approached the door, and it opened on its own, releasing a blast of musty air and an aura of evil. Taking a deep breath all in unison, the heroes entered the Skyview Temple, heads high, and determination in their eyes. Though Bailey's and Lindsay's heads were not so high. And their eyes were not so full of determination. They knew that their goal would not be achieved here. They knew that they wouldn't even catch a glimpse of Zelda. But they entered, determined to show the final opponent of this temple they meant business.

**A/N: There we go, guys! That's chapter 7! They have entered the spooky temple to go find Zelda! Well, Donaven and Link have, anyways. Lindsay and Bailey have entered to kick some demon butt! I'm sorry for the mistake of chapter 4. I've corrected that, and now you can read the REAL chapter 4 of Triforce Cadets! Stay tuned and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, readers! Alright, so for those of you who are Pokemon fans and have been reading the Heroes Born and Made stories, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and misstresssasori's lack of chapters. I've had so much inspiration for this story and so little for Hope's Story that I'm getting behind. I regret it deeply. But anyways, here we go! I'm about to unleash a few more of my random and useless theories and imaginative things. Like those mushrooms in the temple… That's right, I thought of something for THOSE. Am I a freak or what? Anyways, into the temple!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**Magic Mushrooms, Magic Powers and the Living Dead… What Could Go Wrong?**

"This is the temple, huh? It's really dank in here. I'm surprised it's not darker though. I mean, there's no windows or anything." Lindsay said, looking around at the Skyview Temple. The blue mushrooms almost seemed to glow.

"Mistress, it is rather light in here due to the blue mushrooms you see before you. I detect a 95% percent chance that they are bioluminescent. I also detect the same percentage that you will be interested in these fungi. They are Skyview Mushrooms, that only grow here, in the Skyview Temple. They release a special type of glowing blue spore called Sky Spores, which have strange properties." Fi explained.

"Really? Cool. I think I'll take some with me, then." Lindsay drew the Spirit Sword and pulled out an empty bottle. She slashed the mushroom and put the bottle in the way of the spores. When the bottle was full, she replaced the cork, and looked at Sky Spores for the first time. They were sky blue, and they glowed. They were more like sparkles rather than spores. They amazed her, because in the game, if you captured the spores of these mushrooms, they were just regular Mushroom Spores. She put the bottle bag in her bag and sheathed her sword.

"Anyways, off of the topic of rare glowing blue mushrooms that give off magical spores, shouldn't we be doing something right now?" Donaven interrupted.

"Donaven's right. We have to find Zelda!" Link says.

"Master Link, I'm afraid that due to the enclosed nature of this temple, you will be unable to dowse for the spirit maiden." Fi told him.

"Well, I guess this means we have to explore a bit. No big deal. It's just a temple." They descended, cutting spider webs as needed. Lindsay saw the shortcut to an important room two rooms before the boss chamber. And in the boss chamber, they would meet the demon Ghirahim. Lindsay clenched her fists as his image appeared in her mind. If she could, she would end that queer demon right there and then.

xXxXxXxXx

"Great. The entrance is blocked by a gate. Now what?" Donaven turned to his friends after reaching the bottom.

"There must be a switch somewhere. Maybe up those vines?" Lindsay pointed.

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Donaven slapped his forehead. He cut down the trees and began climbing.

"Donaven, wait!" Lindsay cried. Donaven dropped down.

"What?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"There's a Deku Baba up there." Bailey said. The hotheaded teen looked up, and turned beet red. How had he not seen it?

"What do we do about it?" Link asked.

"Well, I don't think our Skyward Strike will reach up there, and our Slingshots probably won't kill it... Maybe we can stun it with them instead? And if that doesn't work, you can just throw me up there." Lindsay smiled.

"I'm too tired to throw you right now. Stun the monster it is." Donaven said, pulling out his Underworld Slingshot. He shot the Deku Baba, and it exploded!

"Wh-what?! That's not right!" Lindsay cried.

"Well it is a demonic slingshot after all. Maybe it kills instead of stuns." Link suggested.

"M-maybe..." Bailey stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go hit that switch now." Donaven said with an out-of-it voice. He climbed up, and shortly after, the team heard a clang, then a magical sounding... Sound. The gate over the door lifted, and Donaven hopped back down.

"Okay, well that's settled. Lets continue." Lindsay said. Link opened the door by lifting it, and the they all ran through before the door slammed down behind them.

xXxXxXxXx

The next room was the one with the eyeball gatekeeper thing. Link and Donaven immediately ran to the blocked door, while Lindsay and Bailey ran up the stairs. The young leader pulled out his sword and circled it around, causing the eye to follow it. After, it turned red and had some kind of eyeball seizure, before widening, closing, falling, and nearly crushing Donaven. They rushed through the door.

xXxXxXxXx

Next was a hall with Deku Babas on the roof and Burrs on the floor. With those dealt with, they were in the important room. As well as the one Lindsay had the most trouble with. Also, since this room doesn't have anything interesting in it, and neither does the next one, the author feels its pointless to write about it due to all the little pointless details, so we're skipping ahead to the boss door.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow, that was kinda pointless, and took forever. Good thing the author skipped it. Everyone would be SO bored." Lindsay said after reaching the next room.

"Yeah. Good call on that one. She's usually not that smart, considering she based you off of herself." Bailey replied.

"Hey, shut it! She based Hope Canzion off of herself too!"

"And that's why Hope has a terrible sense of direction. She got lost in Viridian City!"

"Can we stop with the breaking of the fourth wall and continue the story so we can finish this dungeon, please?!" Donaven burst. He was getting tired of not seeing sky.

"That outburst almost seemed comedically placed. Like a joke from xanauzumaki's Legend of Zelda abridged, which I recommend that the readers watch, but please be thirteen or older due to language!" Lindsay advertised.

"STOP IT!" Donaven yelled.

"Definitely a xanauzumaki joke. The author's been watching YouTube videos again."

"Yes, well anyways, the temple?" Link looked over his shoulder at the sergeants.

"Right, temple. Monsters, puzzles, and other related things. Lets go!" Lindsay walked towards the boss door.

"Actually, I think the monsters and puzzles are done, Lindsay. The only thing to do now is find Zelda." Bailey said, giving her a grim look. The only things they'd find behind this grand door was a demon and the Ruby Tablet.

"Well, lets just fit this key thing in and get on with it. Whatever's behind this door, I'm sure we're prepared for it. Especially with our new Beetles. That skeleton was still really creepy though..." Lindsay shuddered.

FLASHBACK:

"Wait, Bailey." Lindsay said right outside the mini boss room.

"What?" He replied.

"Tell the guys I'm waiting out here."

"What? Why?"

"Because of the mini boss. I don't think I can stand against it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a skeleton! It's the living dead. I always hated the living dead parts of the Legend of Zelda. The zombies and skeletons and stuff."

"You're afraid of a skeleton? Seriously? Why are you afraid of the undead?"

"Because they're supposed to be dead! But they aren't! Even though they should be! It's really creepy. When something dies, it's supposed to STAY dead! Not come back to life and try to kill you!"

"Lindsay, it's just bones. Besides, it's not like a skeleton can do much."

"Maybe a skeleton can't, but a Stalfos can. And that's what's behind that door!"

"Just calm down. How about this: You don't have to fight it, just be there for us. Sound good?" Bailey put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. She looked away, sadness and fear clouding her hazel eyes.

"Okay." She said, looking back at him.

"Alright. Then come on, lets go." They followed the other two into the mini boss room, Lindsay staying close to the door.

xXxXxXxXx

"Okay, now what?" Link asked. It was then that the bones of the Stalfos began to shake. The boys gasped as it formed, while Lindsay flat out shrieked in horror.

"What the hell is this?!" Donaven yelped. It fully formed and took up its swords.

"Who cares?! Kick it's ass!" Bailey lunged at it, sword drawn. He went for an upwards slash, but the creature of bones blocked it easily.

"Oh man, this is SO going in my journal. Stalfos are dead warriors who's bones were cursed to slay anyone who dares come near them." Lindsay muttered. It helped her keep calm. Her teammates slashed at the skeleton countless times, but, it kept blocking! Finally, it got tired of the games, and countered, hitting Donaven hard. He went flying, while Lindsay cried out in terror. The boy was unconscious. Now it was up to Link and Bailey.

"Guys! Try to predict its movements. Watch it carefully! Don't be reckless, or you'll end up like Donaven!" Lindsay called.

"We're doing everything we can!" Bailey called back.

"Ah!" Link hit the wall faster than anyone could comprehend.

"No!" Lindsay felt something spark within her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there.

"Dammit." Bailey cussed, dodging and striking every chance he got.

"Do you want me to help?" Lindsay asked, voice shaking.

"I'll be fine. We've hit it enough I think I can take it- Agh!" Bailey took the flat of the Stalfos's blade to the stomach.

"Bailey! She cried, as he fell like a deadweight. "You..." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes lit with rage unlike she'd ever experienced. She felt a wind form from below, and it blew her hair around. "You do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, _ever_ hurt my friends. _Never!_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as loud as she, could releasing everything she had. The wind blasted at the Stalfos, and carried her with it. Flying at her enemy head on, she drew her sword and flew right past it, driving the blade through it, hitting the skeleton with so much force it collapsed back into a pile of bones and exploded into purple smoke. She landed in a crouch, and flashed her sword. She stood, and promptly replaced her blade, kinda like Kratos at the end of a battle in Tales of Symphonia, which went along with him saying, "Blame your fate."

PRESENT TIME:

"Yeah it was. But you beat it with whatever that was." Donaven said.

"You guys are her best friends and you don't even know?" Link asked.

"Know what?" Bailey turned to him.

"So she really didn't tell you. Lindsay has incredible magic capabilities. Has since she was a baby. I guess she figured it was better to keep it a family secret. She supposedly excels in something called "Elemental Magic". It's using the eight elements as a means of attack. That was probably a wind elemental attack."

"Eight elements?!" Donaven asked, bewildered. By all he knew, there were only four.

"Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning, Darkness and Light." Lindsay replied, understanding instantly.

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. Basically how this goes is-"

"Link! We have to find Zelda!" Lindsay interrupted the older teen.

"Right. Now lets just fit this in and... There!" The door clicked as the key slid into place, and swung open. An aura of foreboding radiated from inside. The four took deep breaths, and entered.

**A/N: And there you have it, readers! I know this took a week to come out, but it was exam week and we weren't allowed to use the computers at school. Will our heroes defeat Ghirahim, or fall, never to see Earth again? Find out in the next chapter of Triforce Cadets: Skyward Sword! And please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A**/N: Now, the moment that, if not you, then I have been waiting for (seriously, I've been DYING to write this chapter)! Our heroes face off against the Demon Lord Ghirahim. But he's got far more tricks up his sleeve in reality than he does in the game, as the slightly fraternal sergeant doppelgängers Watson and Van Der Meer are about to discover.**

Triforce Cadets

Skyward Sword

Demons and Curses, When Will the Evil Stop?

"Umm, it just got really dark really fast." Donaven said, voice shaking, as the door closed behind them.

"You scared of the dark, Donnie?" Lindsay retorted.

"In a normal situation, no. But since this place is very dangerous, then as of right now, yes." He replied.

"Wow, did he just admit to being scared?" Bailey chuckled.

"Is that not obvious? You humans are so simple minded." An unfamiliar, very queer, and preppy voice said. Lindsay and Bailey looked to where the voice came from, while Donaven and Link looked like they were gonna shit themselves. The darkness faded, and before them stood the obviously very gay, so gay it would even be gay for a gay person, demon Ghirahim.

"Aw man. They just don't make the more epic looking demons anymore, do they?" Lindsay smirked, looking the ugly bastard in the ugly eye, with a mischievous glint in her own eyes.

"What?! You insolent worm, you'll regret insulting my beauty!" He immediately got mad, just as she planned.

"Beauty? It looks like you got thrown into a hurricane full of trash and outfits that clash like holy and demonic beings. You, sir... Ma'am... Hermaphrodite! Cross dresser! You are the opposite of beautiful! I feel like throwing up just by knowing that you and I are in the same vicinity!" She was having WAY too much fun irritating him. If he were capable of turning red, he would be the colour of a freshly painted fire truck. His hair seemed to float slightly and his cheeks were filled with air. He was biting his bottom lip. Then he blew up.

"YOU WILL BE SORRY! I intended to spare your life, but you have left me no choice! I, Demon Lord Ghirahim, will utterly destroy you! I will tear your ugly human limbs from your body and leave you torn up remains on this floor, fugly bitch!" So queer, so queer.

"Hey, if I were you I'd watch your mouth. Call Lindsay ugly or anything related and I'll rip out your black heart and feed it to the Keese." Bailey placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. She felt her cheeks heat up as he defended her. Did her almost twin think she was pretty too? No, it wasn't true! She was liking what Ghirahim was saying about her better.

"I only speak my mind, boy. Is she your sister? I feel bad for you. You are unfortunate enough to look similar to her." Lindsay stiffened.

"Hey, you shut your queer mouth! There's nothing wrong with Bailey!" She damn near shouted.

"Your insults will not cease until I kill you, will they? So be it then." He decided to attack Lindsay with magic. Not his greatest idea. Easily, she somehow deflected it. WITH HER HAND. Everyone was shocked. But Link took advantage of the paralyzed enemy and attacked full force. Ghirahim went flying! And Link didn't even use the blade. He just slammed the hilt of his sword into the demon's gut.

"That was pretty funny. I didn't know gay demons could fly without rainbow power." Donaven said, drawing the Demon Sword. Lindsay and Bailey followed the redhead's example.

"You are all as obnoxious as each other, aren't you? Well, I'll kill you all then!" He laughed maniacally, then summoned his cute little katana.

xXxXxXxXx

Aww, look at the cute little katana. Hello little katana. You're cute. Yes you are." Lindsay said in a sweet voice.

"Insolent child! This sword will be the bringer of your death!" Ghirahim used the "cute little katana" to swipe at Lindsay's head. She dodged it easily, then blocked it with her sword when he changed direction to hit her.

"Ha! You? Beat Lindsay? That's a laugh and a half." Bailey laughed.

"Then you will be the first to die!" Ghirahim dashed, and Donaven was there, defending his friend with his shield, which Lindsay and Bailey had turned into a Braced Shield during the time that was skipped in the last chapter, as well as the other ones.

"Is that right?" Donaven smirked. He swung at the queer demon, but he teleported away, suddenly at Link.

"Link!" Lindsay yelled. Then suddenly, she was there, in between the hero and the villain, sword locked with the servant of Demise.

"You dare stand in my way? Fine, then. Feel my power!" Ghirahim suddenly had a black energy ball in his hand, and he drove it into Lindsay's solar plexus. She was completely lifted off the ground, and suddenly limp against Ghirahim's hand. He tossed her to the side easily, then continued his attack on Link. Donaven was in between them in an instant, with their opponent clearly drained from his attack. Donaven used that to his advantage, and attacked full force, while Bailey tended to Lindsay. She had a Health Potion in her bag. He poured it down her throat, and her eyes fluttered open as Donaven lay waste to Ghirahim. With one huge and powerful blow, Ghirahim flew and slammed against the wall. When he landed, he was still conscious.

"It appears that things did not go as planned. Oh well. I was toying with you. And the spirit maiden's presence has left this place. So now, I bid you adieu." And in a bunch of red, black, and yellow diamonds, he was gone.

"The spirit maiden's presence has left this place? Does that mean… She's gone?" Link hung his head.

"I think so. C'mon, let's go find out." Lindsay took his hand and led him towards the door, which disappeared as they approached.

xXxXxXxXx

"Oh wow." Lindsay sighed as they entered the Skyview Spring. It had always been one of her favourite locations, but to actually be there in real life brought a whole new aspect to her favouritism. There was a silent, warm breeze stirring her hair when she entered, and the sounds of the waterfalls were quiet, but not silent. The birds chirping were the loudest sound in the spring, yet she swore she could hear the spring theme song playing.

"Hey, am I crazy, or do I hear music playing?" Donaven asked. Bailey and Lindsay looked over at him in shock. The music _was_ playing!

"No, you're not crazy. I hear it too. Fi, what the hell is this?" Link asked. Fi flipped out of the Goddess Sword.

"Master, this is the Skyview Spring, a peaceful place protected by the four goddesses. There is no danger here, and I detect magical auras all around this place. The music you hear is part of the magic used to create this spring. I also detect that the spirit maiden has been here, but her aura is gone from this place. Mistress Lindsay, I detect a genuine interest in this place coming from you." Fi said.

"It's so beautiful, and there's magic everywhere." Lindsay sighed. Then her mood changed significantly in a nanosecond. "Agh! What the fuck is happening?! My head…" She fell to her knees grasping the sides of her head for dear life.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bailey was the first to be at her side.

"Mistress, I detect an evil aura coming from you. I believe that when the demon Ghirahim struck you with magic, he placed a curse upon you." Fi said blandly.

"A curse?!" Link gaped.

"Yes. Mistress, tell me, what do you see?"

"I see… an Amber Relic… placed together with another object completely identical to it, but purple… They make a circle made of two different colours, and circles on each side." Lindsay replied. She understood this. It was an Amber Relic and a Dusk Relic placed together in the yin-yang formation. The Dusk Relic was the black part, and the Amber Relic was the white part.

"Mistress, I detect that this image has been cursed to disturb you for eternity, even after death, unless you discover its meaning. It will slowly cause you to go mad." Fi explained. It seemed awfully bland, the way she said it, but Lindsay knew she cared.

"So I guess that rules out suicide as an option. But how will I discover it's meaning without going insane?" Lindsay finally regained her posture as the pain receded slightly.

"There is a way to temporarily nullify this curse. I detect a source of this nullifier here in the Skyview Spring. It is called sacred light. Sacred light is a source of magic left behind during the creation of the world by the four goddesses. If you absorb this magic, it will hold back the madness effects of the curse. The image, I am afraid to say, will not leave with it."

"Sacred light, huh? So how do I get it?"

"You will know the feeling you get when you can absorb it. Then, simply welcome it into your body." And then Fi was clearly done, due to her abrupt departure from the team.

"Well, let's find this sacred light stuff and defend my sanity." Lindsay headed toward the miniature Goddess Statue. She was followed quickly by the others.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey, isn't that a Goddess Crest or whatever?" Donaven asked.

"Yup. I'm gonna hit it with my Skyward Strike!" Lindsay drew the Spirit Sword and raised it skyward. It took a while, but eventually it filled with magic. Lindsay almost dropped it. Her Skyward Strike was the same colour as the strike you get in the battle with Demise! It just didn't have any electricity. The deep, pure blue was mesmerizing. But she swung down and released the blue disk. It shattered into little lights against the Goddess Crest, and the stone bird spun and changed from grey to very light purple. Fi flipped out of the Goddess Sword and stood on the water of the spring.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." She began to dance on the water. "From the edge of time I guide you, the ones chosen to carry out the goddess's mission." She did her little running thing. "The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." She skated all the way around the place where the mini Goddess Statue stood, stopped in the middle of it, and spun rapidly, arms in the air. "This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place."

A shining light appeared in the hands of the statue. It floated towards the team, and became the Ruby Tablet. Fi stopped her spinning and addressed us.

"Master, I have confirmed that this tablet will open the path to another part of the Surface. I have also confirmed that Zelda is no longer in the area, though I am unsure of her mode of transportation. I highly suggest we return to the Goddess Statue and place the tablet in the pedestal." Link placed the tablet in his Adventure Pouch and we left promptly.

**A/N: So that's all! This took a while but I only have an hour to type at best and I haven't played through the storyline of the game in forever. I dawdle and do nothing now. But I will have the next chapter up as fast as I can. So thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, chapter 10! I've reached an accomplishment finally. So in this chapter, we're obviously headed back up to Skyloft. Also, I'd like to request that if you're going to review, please don't ask silly questions, like if you can add nitro boosters to a Loftwing, or make silly comments about how cold it is in Skyloft. Had you actually played the game, you would've seen from the clothes they wear that it is NOT cold at all. Also, Gorko mentions this in his explanation. The only reason I didn't write out that whole thing was because of the extra time and effort it would take, and I hadn't started Hero Mode until AFTER I wrote that chapter. So please, nothing obviously stupid. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**A Flashback in the Life of a Crazy Teen**

"Finally, home at last." Link said as they landed back in Skyloft. They had landed in the plaza, because Lindsay liked the Light Tower.

"Yeah. And just in time, too. It's getting dark." Bailey noted.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night. You know, get a good rest? Besides, I could really use a bath." Lindsay looked over herself. She was covered in bruises, plant debris, dirt, monster blood, and unsanitary cuts. Not to mention her hair looked like it could be used as a Chirri nest. She didn't mind the dirt and stuff so much around her redneck friends, but in front of the people of Skyloft, she thought she looked stupid.

"Looks like we all could. But you can go first, since you're a girl." Donaven smirked. Lindsay turned quickly and cracked him right square in the cheek. The redhead staggered, holding his face. Everyone but him laughed.

"Anyways, we should probably put this tablet in the pedestal. You've got it, right Lindsay?" Bailey looked at the mess of a country girl. It had been entrusted to her due to her interest in ancient things. They knew she wouldn't lose it.

"Yup! I present to you, the Ruby Tablet!" She pulled out the worn tablet shard and held it out in front of her.

"Good. Lets head to the statue." And so they set off.

xXxXxXxXx

"Lindsay, place the tablet, please." Link gestured to the pedestal.

"You got it." Lindsay gently placed the Ruby Tablet on top of the Emerald Tablet. The map of the Surface was half done. The girl felt a strange tingle as the new pillar of light was created.

"Good. Now we can head out in the morning. Hey, Lindsay, you got the sacred light stuff from the Skyview Spring, right?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, I did."

FLASHBACK:

Fi was dancing so beautifully, Lindsay couldn't believe it. She'd seen it in the game, but like everything, it was more incredible in real life. And as Fi danced, Lindsay felt something emanate from the entire place. She figured this was the sacred light, so she concentrated on it. She calmed herself, and imagined a golden light surrounding her. And then, her headache disappeared! She did it!

PRESENT TIME:

"Good. Now c'mon, lets head back to the Academy." Everyone nodded in approval, and they all prepared for a nice bath and a good night's rest. Until this happened.

xXxXxXxXx

"Kukiel! Kukiel!" Wryna called out.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked. The mother turned around, with deep worry in her eyes.

"Kukiel's gone missing! She left this morning and hasn't come back!" The poor woman was on the brink of tears. Kukiel was with Batreaux the friendly demon, this Lindsay knew, but Wryna didn't.

"We'll find her for you. And if not them, then I will." Lindsay told her.

"Really? You'd truly do that?" Wryna asked.

"Of course. Kukiel is a troublemaker. She can't be too far away, can she? She doesn't even have her Loftwing yet, so she has to be on the island."

"It's no wonder Kukiel looks up to you like a big sister. After all you've been through, you still stand strong against all odds. Thank you, Lindsay." After all she's been through? What was this woman talking about? Suddenly it hit her like a punch to the head. She nearly staggered at the force. She remembered her "childhood" in Skyloft.

HUGE FLASHBACK:

"Link! Link look at me! I can fly!" A very young Lindsay cried out. She wore a little tunic and breaches, and the leather riding boots her father had made for her. She was standing on top of the tree near her house in the residential area of Skyloft. And she was fully prepared to jump off.

"Lindsay! You'll hurt yourself!" A younger Link called out. He wore his regular Skyloftian outfit, just much smaller.

"Not if you catch me, Big Brother!" The little girl laughed. With her arms out to her sides, she leapt confidently from the tree. Link ran quickly, and caught her just in time. They both fell still though, but no one was hurt. The siblings looked at each other, and laughed.

"Hey, Lindsay!" A young boy's voice called. Lindsay recognized it instantly. It was a very young Bailey, wearing traditional Skyloft clothes, followed by a young Donaven, wearing a similar yet different outfit.

"Bailey, Donaven! I flew, I flew! And when I fell, Link saved me!" Lindsay got up and ran to greet them.

"You jumped from the tree again, didn't you?" Bailey asked.

"Maaaaaybe." Lindsay looked away, blushing.

"One of these days, you're going to break something." Donaven laughed. The others laughed with him.

xXxXxXxXx

A few years later, and Lindsay no longer jumped from trees for the sensation of flying. Instead, she'd shown a new interest in swimming. She could spend quite a bit of time underwater, and had discovered a new world under the soft waves. She also had a new hideout, in a shed that no one could open, because it had no door. She knew, and was quite proud of, the fact that she was by far the best swimmer in Skyloft. If she ever needed time alone, all she had to do was swim into her hideout. There were two chests inside. One was blue and it had been empty, so she'd put it to use holding her stuff, and there was a grey chest with a flat top that she couldn't open, so she used it as a table. She had slipped the items that would be damaged by the water through the window, then put them away.

xXxXxXxXx

A few months after Lindsay had completed her hideout, a very painful and scarring moment happened. All she had been doing was helping her Skyloftian mother stone the fire for dinner. Not only was this a terrible day, but it was also the day Lindsay had discovered her magic abilities.

"Take it easy, Lindsay. You can't rush this, or else something bad could happen." Her mother told her. Her father was working at his desk. They were both very far from the door. Just then, Link came in.

"Link!" The girl cried. She ran quickly towards him, but had waved her hand at the fire in doing so. By the time she reached the door, her mother had shrieked. The two kids turned to find that the whole wall was on fire! It moved fast, and quickly engulfed the woman standing so close.

"Mom!" Link cried. He started towards her, when the kids' father yelled at them.

"Kids, get out, now!" The two fled quickly, and were met outside shortly after by Bailey and Donaven.

"Link, what about Dad?!" She began to struggle, but the older boy held her. And they waited. Soon, the man could be seen headed for the door.

"Dad!" Lindsay and Link both cried. But they were too late. The entire complex, made up of the three homes, exploded in a giant ball of fire and debris. All the kids screamed and yelled. The boys ran, but Lindsay was frozen in place.

"Lindsay!" Link cried, looking back. He ran towards his sister, grabbed her, held her close, and shielded her from the explosion.

xXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Link had been given medical care, and the other kids were given hospitality in the Knight Academy. They were given food in the cafeteria, but Lindsay couldn't eat. She knew that the accident was her fault. She could still feel the fire she had used to set her house to flames kindling inside her. But the others didn't know. So they weren't mad. But they should be. It was her fault. So she decided to tell Link. He was resting in the room that would be his in the future. When the girl entered, he was awake and sitting up. He looked over as his sister entered.

"Link? I need to tell you something." She said quietly from the door.

"What is it?" The boy replied. Lindsay sat on the bed, and her brother put his arm around her.

"It's my fault the house exploded." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"How?" He asked. He still wasn't angry.

"I... I think it was magic. The fire came from within me. I can still feel it!" She turned, and cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know any better. You didn't even know you could create fire. But now you do, and now you can make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Link held the traumatized younger girl close. They stayed like that until Gaepora came in.

"I'm afraid that only you four survived the explosion. But you can stay here at the academy and become students if you'd like. Link, you are already enrolled. Do you think Lindsay and the boys would like to be here?"

xXxXxXxXx

Lindsay knew this moment. It is the most memorable moment in a Skyloftian's life. The day they receive their Loftwing. She was standing before the Goddess Statue. Before, in class, she got a feeling she couldn't ignore. It made her restless, like she desperately needed to run. Professor Owlan noticed this, and asked what was wrong. She told him, and he hurried her out. Her friends quickly got permission to follow. They all had their Loftwings already. And now, standing here, she felt compelled to look around at the sky. And then she saw it. The thing that had called to her in the middle of class. It circled high above the girl's head, and finally, came down at high speeds. In a great flap that created an incredible gust of wind, it landed safely in front of its mistress.

The Loftwing before her was a beautiful sky blue colour, with feathers falling between its eyes perfectly. It's eyes were such a beautiful deep blue. And the only thing Lindsay could think of, was the fact that this beautiful bird was hers, and only hers. It was then that Gaepora appeared.

"Incredible! I've never seen a bird like it!" He exclaimed.

"Never?" Zelda asked.

"No. In my life have I ever seen a Loftwing with sky-blue plumage. And I've never read about one in any of the history books."

"Wow..." Bailey sighed.

"Hey, lets go for a fly!" Link suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, am I ready?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll never learn to fly if you don't fly. Just like you never learn to walk if you don't walk. C'mon, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Zelda took the young girl's hand and led her to the Designated Diving Point.

xXxXxXxXx

"Just watch us, okay?" Link said.

"Okay, Big Brother." And one by one, they jumped off the island. Lindsay mustered her courage, and leapt off the island like she used to leap out of trees. She didn't like the flat position the boys used. So she tried the nosedive Zelda used, and found it quite... Natural. She whistled as loud as she could, and her bird was there, prepared to fly with her. The young girl grabbed the base of the wings, and suddenly, everything came to her. She knew what to do.

"See, I told you!" Zelda called as Lindsay shot into the air. She did a few spirals and came back down to see her friends.

"This is... Incredible!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"And it looks like you've got your brother's natural flying skills. Actually, it looks like you're better than him." The other girl laughed. Lindsay and her friends laughed with her, while Link looked royally annoyed. And then, everything just went black.

PRESENT TIME:

Lindsay opened her eyes... And found herself laying on her bed?! She shot up like a gopher being chased out of it's hole. She was still a mess.

"Well look who's finally awake. You looked like you got punched in the head, then collapsed." One more thing to register. Bailey was standing at her door.

"I had a serious flashback. It was my life as a Skyloftian." Lindsay told him.

"Don't worry, Donaven got it too. He went for a sleep, and an hour later he comes up and tells me some crazy story about his house blowing up."

"Oh, right. About that..." Lindsay began.

"Don't tell me about it. I haven't had any flashback. I haven't gotten any sleep though either."

"Wait, are you saying you've been up the whole time? What time is it?!" Lindsay got up.

"It's the middle of the night."

"Have you... Been here the whole time?"

"Yup. Link went to bed a little while ago. I've been here since we brought you in. So this is the Air Fruit, huh?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yup. That's it. Pretty epic. But you should go to bed. I'm okay now, and if Gaepora isn't in there, I think I'll have a bath." Lindsay told him.

"He's not. I told him what happened, so he decided to skip it tonight."

"Well, okay. I'm gonna go wash up then. See you tomorrow." Lindsay searched her drawers and successfully located a towel. She left her room promptly.

"Yeah. See you." The boy said after she left. He stayed there for a while, staring blankly at the Air Plant eyes clouded with thoughts.

**A/N: And so there it is! Significant events in the life of our sergeants as Skyloftians! And in case you didn't notice before, Lindsay is indeed the main character. Next chapter will be more eventful, but we won't be leaving Skyloft just yet. So stay tuned and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This took longer to come out than I'd hoped. So we're not quite leaving the Laputa rip-off yet. Peter Pan's knightly twin isn't gonna be in this chapter, so for those of you who love him, I'm sorry. Also, for those of you who like Donaven, he's not gonna make an appearance either. But please don't skip this chapter. It's got some interesting plot devices. As for the people who like the slightly fraternal twins who aren't related to each other in any way, Lindsay and Bailey, enjoy this chapter!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**Chandeliers are Falling Down, My Dear Pumpkins**

Lindsay finally got into a new set of clothes and was prepared to settle down when someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered it.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?" Lindsay tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow at the boy.

"Come for a walk with me. And bring your sword, obviously." He said.

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I need to take a walk outside and I need to beat the crap out of something and I don't want to go alone since its dangerous and stupid."

Umm… Okay." Lindsay went over to her cupboard and pulled out her sword and shield (which she hangs over top of her sword at her waist). "Ready. Lets go."

xXxXxXxXx

"It's so nice out before you run into monsters, you know?" Lindsay asked. She knew better than to think Bailey would start a conversation.

"Yeah. But then there's the fucking Keese and the Chu-Chus, and then it's a pain in the ass." He replied. Lindsay was shocked at his cussing. He was usually quite polite, using reserved words like ass on the rare occasion.

"Not to mention the Remlits. Those are the worst. But they're so cute when they aren't trying to kill you. You found Kukiel, right?"

"Yeah. We're helping out Batreaux now. We'll end the danger of the nights." Bailey said. They had begun to descend the stairs closest to the downstairs door. They wouldn't run into monsters on the stairs unless the Keese felt like little shits.

"That's great. Incoming Keese and a Chu." Lindsay warned blandly, drawing her sword. They took care of them easily, and got some Monster Claws and a Jelly Blob afterwards.

"Did you ever wonder if we have to stay here forever?" Bailey asked.

"No. I don't think Hylia would force us to be away from our families forever. She's a kind, caring goddess. Why?" Lindsay looked at him. They had reached the river quickly, not bringing the attention of the Remlit. Lindsay watched the Starry Fireflies glow and fly.

"Because, if we never see any of our old friends again, what will we do?"

"Probably go insane. Or move on and accept the facts." She had taken to trying to catch them in her hands. She realized that they'd actually taken her cowgirl boots as well, and replaced them with Skyloftian boots.

"Maybe... Do you like Starry Fireflies, Lindsay?" Bailey finally took note of her actions.

"Yes. It's my second favourite bug in the game. The first is the Blessed Butterfly." She replied.

"Do you want me to get that for you?" He laughed.

"No. I'm just trying to enjoy myself. Hey, follow me." Lindsay started very slowly past the bridge. Bailey followed, and they tried to be as quiet as possible so not to attract the attention of the Remlit.

xXxXxXxXx

"Mrow." It yawned and stretched, and maintained its adorable features. Until it spotted the two sergeants. They froze, hands on the hilts of their swords. But it didn't attack. It instead made a freaking racket. It attracted every monster on the island! Lindsay and Bailey were overwhelmed, and were forced to run.

"What do we do?!" Lindsay cried.

"We can't swim, unfortunately, because Remlits and Green Chu-Chus are okay in water. We can't keep running either." Bailey replied.

"So does that mean...?" Lindsay couldn't believe it.

"We have to jump off the island." Bailey confirmed her suspicions.

"But we can't fly at night!"

"Just trust me. Jump off the island and call your bird. You'll be fine, I swear!" Bailey grabbed Lindsay's wrist and made her run faster. Then he swung her off the Designated Diving Point. Lindsay prayed Bailey was right. She angled herself, and whistled for her outstanding blue bird. She only had to wait for a second before she head it's signature screech. Lindsay was amazed. Somehow, it had a cap on! The cap was white, with a sky blue headpiece. She grabbed on to the silver belt and levelled herself with the Cloud Barrier. She was followed closely by Bailey, who's bird also had a cap. But it's cap was grey with a purple headpiece.

xXxXxXxXx

"Did you do this? Put the caps on the birds?" Lindsay asked as they left Skyloft behind.

"Yeah. But not only that, these caps are my own handiwork." The boy told her.

"You made these?"

"Sure did. Had to, in case we needed a quick escape. And we aren't Rescue Knights, so I couldn't just get some. Made one for Donaven too."

"So where are we going?" Lindsay looked around.

"Well, I suppose we could go wherever we want to. How about the Pumpkin Landing?" Bailey suggested.

"Yeah. Lets go knock down that bland old chandelier and give Pumm a hand getting a better one." And the two sped off.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow. Lumpy Pumpkin at night." Lindsay said, looking around.

"Looks... Different..." Bailey looked right at the chandelier.

"Lets hang around first. Maybe buy some soup." Lindsay dragged him to the front desk.

"Well hey there! What can I do you for?" Pumm asked in a booming voice.

"Umm, two bottles of soup, please Pumm." Lindsay asked politely.

"Comin' right up!" The big man said, taking the two empty bottles Lindsay placed on the counter. He came back shortly after, and the girl paid the twenty rupees she owed. The soup was hot in her hand, and she sat neatly at a table, followed closely by her friend. Bailey took a sip of the stuff in the bottle.

"Holy crap! This is good soup!" He basically gasped.

"Is it?" Lindsay took a sip. "It really is! Wow." She stared in awe at her bottle. She looked at Bailey, and they both grinned. They threw back the soup as fast as they could. Lindsay was the first to slam her bottle back on the table.

"You still beat me, huh?" Bailey leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll always beat you. I have chugging contests with beer. This soup is nothing." Lindsay also leaned back with her hands on the back of her head.

"Lets head up to the top floor." Bailey got up and pushed in his chair. Lindsay followed his lead. Going up, they got strange looks from the other customers. And that gave Lindsay an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea to make it look like we aren't being deliberate, but you won't like it." She nudged her friend.

"Uh-oh. What is it?" He asked.

"We're gonna get into a relationship fight!" The girl grinned.

"We're gonna do what?" Bailey was NOT impressed.

"The other customers are looking at us funny. If I'm reading the expressions right, they expect something relationship related. And a fight would cause the chandelier to fall!"

"No way. I'm not gonna pretend to break up with you!" The boy protested.

"Would you rather pretend to get together with me and have me rudely reject you?" Lindsay was all too good at this game. They had reached the balcony and were looking directly at the bland chandelier.

"No." Bailey was falling right into her trap.

"Would you rather get with me for real then?" Trump card played.

"Would you rudely reject me if I did?" Bailey wasn't stupid, and he was all too familiar with the mind games Lindsay played. With almost identical mental states, he could fire back at her while seeming oblivious to her tricks. She nearly fell over in shock.

"_What?!_" She gasped suddenly. Then she started coughing. After losing her ace of hearts so quickly, she had to regain her posture. But during her coughing fit, she had roughly rammed into a support beam. And she had hit it pretty damn hard. With a crash the chandelier shattered on the table below.

"Well that worked better than expected." Bailey said blandly, looking over the railing at the shattered lighting system.

"Yeah, at the expense of one of my lungs." Lindsay finally caught her breath and also looked down. Pumm had literally turned beet red with anger. That jolly man was PISSED. And Kina didn't look much better.

"We're screwed." Bailey said after Pumm yelled something they couldn't quite hear due to lack of paying attention. But from playing the game, they knew he had called them over.

"Yup. Welcome to the Lumpy Pumpkin Delivery Service, how may be help you?" Lindsay said in a mechanical voice as they descended the stairs.

xXxXxXxXx

After a long and useless fly to the Sparring Hall, the two delivered the soup to a very skeptical and surprisingly still wide awake Eagus, and headed back to the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Good work! Now, I've got nothing for ya yet, but come back some other time and I'm sure I'll have something." Pumm told them. So without work, they headed back to Skyloft. And kicked some monster ass.

"Holy crap I think that was the last Keese in Skyloft." Lindsay said, sheathing her sword.

"But they'll be back tomorrow night, as usual." Bailey replied.

"Yeah. So we head to Eldin Volcano tomorrow, huh?" Lindsay asked as they walked back.

"That's what the red beam of light is, isn't it?" Bailey pointed to it.

"Yeah." Lindsay couldn't help but think how romantic this scene would be. They had just killed every monster in Skyloft, and now they were staring at a beam of light that lead to their next location filled with life-threatening danger. Definitely romantic in her mind.

"C'mon, let's head back. It's about time we got some sleep. Lets see if I get some crazy make-believe flashback." Bailey took off for the stairs at top speed, but was easily passed by Lindsay, despite his headstart. They entered the Knight Academy, said goodnight, and went their separate ways. Lindsay entered her room and got under her covers. And despite the giant blue comforter, she couldn't help but feel cold as she slipped into the unconscious.

**A/N: Don't you love plot devices? I do. Leaves a bit of obvious mystery. Anyways, I suppose I should have you know that when I say the characters draw their swords, the boys all draw their swords and shields, but Lindsay actually only draws her sword. The reason will be explained in the next chapter. Please review, especially if you're guessing a plot device! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, chapter twelve! We're finally leaving Skyloft and heading to Eldin Volcano. I haven't played this part of the game in a LONG time, so if I screw up, I'm very sorry. Now, it's not this chapter, but look forward to the next chapter or the chapter after that once it comes out, because something strange happens. A part I've been simply DYING to write, and being so close, I'm starting to get anxious. So enjoy this chapter, and look forward to my next one or the one after!**

**Triforce Cadets**

**Skyward Sword**

**The Volcano is Sleeping, Right?**

"Is that it?" Donaven yelled, pointing at the big red beam of light.

"Yes, Donaven. Just like last time, the big beam of light leads to our destination!" Bailey yelled back at him. The two began to argue, as Lindsay and Link lazily glided behind them. Bored with their argument after the first few insults, they made a silent agreement. They set up, and shot ahead of them both, with Lindsay far in the lead. She was followed up by Link, who was followed by Bailey, and Donaven was in last. One by one, they dove through the gap in the cloud barrier, all the more daring. All the more anxious for what lay ahead. Donaven and Link can't help but wonder, will they finally find Zelda? Bailey and Lindsay can't help but wonder, will Impa be a total bitch to them? As they wonder, they fall. What will they find when they hit the ground? Anything that even Bailey and Lindsay don't know about? None of them knew, but they hoped for the best.

At the bottom, they opened their Sailcloths and floated gently to the ground. They landed and looked around at their surroundings. Donaven was personally awestruck. Everyone had commented that Faron Woods was beautiful, but in his eyes, it couldn't compare to this place. Fi then decided to tell the team about their location.

"Master, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth. Approximately 65% of the region is covered by magma. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable materials such as wood and fabric. In the event you catch on fire, I highly recommend you extinguish the flames by performing a forward roll or a spin attack." And with that lovely conversation done, she retreated back into the Goddess Sword.

"Eldin Volcano, huh? No kidding about the extreme heat. Goddess, how can anything be comfortable here?" Lindsay aired out her shirt to emphasize her point. She couldn't stand extreme heat like this. But then again, if she couldn't take the heat here, how would she fare in their next region?

"I don't get what the problem is. I'm perfectly comfortable here." Donaven said.

"Well you can stand in a fire without even burning your clothes, so yeah." Lindsay shot back. Water was her thing, not fire and heat and stuff. Bailey didn't look so well either. Probably due to the lack of greenery, or the fact that the wind was choked with smoke. He wouldn't do so well in the desert either until they hit the Timeshift Stones. They headed down the path before them, with the two sergeants that weren't tied to Din desperately wanting to get out of this dead place. Link didn't seem to mind it at all, but that's because he was tied to Hylia, who was probably comfortable anywhere except the Underworld. They hopped down a ledge and discovered a Goddess Cube. Having done this before in a part of the story the author skipped 'cause she forgot about it, we will now be looking at Donaven's 'Skyward Strike', more referred to by the team as the 'Underworld Strike'. Donaven raised the Demon Sword skyward. A red light surrounded the blade, coming up from the hilt instead of down from the tip like the others'. He swung down and the Goddess Cube shone with holy light, not sacred light though, then shot up into the air as a ball of light.

"Nice shot." Link patted the redhead on the shoulder, and the team continued. They climbed back up onto the main path, hopped across the river of magma on two still, thick platforms of lava, and kept walking. They reached an archway thing and heard a strange noise from in front of them. In a flurry of dirt, two mole like creatures appeared. Lindsay identified them as Ledd and Cobal, two treasure hunting Mogmas.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! Y-you mess with our turf and you're gonna… pay?" Ledd failed at his threat, looking awfully confused.

"Whoa! You're not… Yo, Ledd, I don't think these guys are some of those red creeps." Cobal nudged his friend.

"Y-y-yeah, I think you're right… No reason to scare the hair off us, though!" Ledd finally got his wits back. "Sorry 'bout that, pals. These monsters showing up and messing with our turf has got me on edge. They show up here, and I'm gonna knock the red clean out of 'em! That's what I'm doing here. Yeah, me, Ledd." He boasted.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark." Cobal mumbled.

"Anyway, if you're looking for treasure, you should stay clear of those guys." Ledd informed the team.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ledd." Lindsay said before the teens set off again. Just as she passed the Mogmas, her Iron Shield, which all the team had bought back in Skyloft before leaving, fell off her hip. She picked it up, flustered, and reattached it. Looking forward, she realized the boys had made it quite a bit ahead, and she took off after them.

xXxXxXxXx

After a bit of walking, the team came through a small cave, running into red Chu-Chus, which Lindsay made a mental note to write about in her journal, and Fire Keese. After mercilessly killing them all, the team noticed that the path forked, one side onto a ledge, and one side that lead to magma. But Lindsay and Bailey knew better than that. They headed toward the magma path, while Link and Donaven stood in place wondering if they were crazy. But they stopped before the magma, and waited for it to lower, then raced across. Donaven and Link looked at each other in shock, then dashed after their friends. Going through, they ended up in (much to Lindsay and Bailey's relief) a cooler cave with greenery on the floor of it. There were Bomb Flowers scattered all over, and a Mogma chillin' out. Lindsay remembered this Mogma as Kortz, the Bomb Flower fanatic and International Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire, because he appears later back at the Skyview Temple. The team spoke to him, and he told them about Bomb Flowers. Afterwards, the team blew up some rocks, got some rupees, and continued down a path they opened, running into MORE Fire Keese.

The team of four came across a very important and complicated area. They saw another Mogma in which Lindsay couldn't remember the name of, but he said something about blocking the path to keep the Bokoblins out. They traveled to the right to see a Pyrup, an unusual, cowardly seal like creature that breathes fire. It spotted the team, screeched, and hid in the tunnel. Down the ledge, the team found more Bomb Flowers, and Bailey took the lead. He picked one up and rolled it close the hole the Pyrup was hiding in. It hit the fire and exploded, and the creature was killed. The team was then able to proceed safely. They climbed another ledge and spotted a Bokoblin Leader. With his Monster Horn, he summoned two other Bokoblins wielding clubs with thorn vines wrapped around them. That wasn't a problem though. The teens mad quick work of them and continued forward. And they ended up in the are they were in before. The spotted two large skull with Pyrup antennae sticking up from the top. Donaven got an idea. He picked up a Bomb Flower that was sitting at the edge of the ledge and threw it into the tops of the skulls, blowing up the Pyrups. The team then continued AGAIN.

The team (Well, Lindsay and Bailey) spotted a blockage in the magma, so they plain out blew it up by rolling a Bomb Flower across the bridge. The magma blocking the next important area was cleared, and the team crossed the bridge of bones. But they had to sprint since the bridge sunk when they stepped on it. Then they traveled right through and used the gust of air to blow them up to a grate leading to a giant pit. They dove off the grate and headed straight for the ground below, pulling out their Sailcloths just in time before they died. They headed into a strange tunnel, under the guidance of the two all-knowing ones, and ran into yet another Mogma that Lindsay couldn't remember the name of.

"Grrr… Those creeps just shimmied on in and took over our territory." He mumbled. Then he turned around and noticed the teens behind him. "Yeow! What're you doing? Don't be sneakin' up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, we're searching for a friend." Link told him.

"Huh? You're looking for your friend? Can't help you there. Nobody's come through here, so… Maybe they went up the mountain from over thataway." He pointed to another tunnel. "Ahh… Wish someone would chase these clowns outta here." So, taking a hint, the team entered the tunnel behind the Mogma and took care of the Bokoblins inside. And damn had there been a lot of them.

"They're gone now!" Bailey called over to the Mogma.

"Whoa… You took out every last one of 'em…" He stared in awe. The team walked back over to him. "You guys are some tough customers! Thanks for all your help! I don't blame you for not knowing, but us Mogmas always honour our debts. Let me give you something to prove it. Any special requests?" He asked.

"A way forward." Link said.

"Oh, right. You're trying to find your friend, aren'tcha? In that case, take these! They're something pretty special, if I say so myself." He handed each of the teens a pair of Digging Mitts. "With these, you should be able to get to the top of the ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that hole below the ledge. You're in for a surprise! I just hope your friend hasn't been captured by those red guys. Here's hoping everything's OK." And with that, they left.

Link took the first turn in digging. After a small amount of clearing, a gust of wind blew up from the ground. They used their Sailcloths to reach the top of the ledge. At the top, they entered another tunnel with more Pyrups. After dealing with them, they entered ANOTHER cave with ANOTHER ledge. They used a smaller gust Bailey dug up to climb the ledge and used the strong gust of wind to fly up higher on the mountain.

xXxXxXxXx

At the top, they walked a little and found yet ANOTHER Mogma Lindsay couldn't identify. He turned around and got scared.

"Whoa! Now there's a green one! One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black! That a friend of yours?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Lindsay said.

"Oh. Well, see that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead end, but this character danced right over it. Seriously? Jumping over a gap like that? My jaw hit the dirt." And then the team went around a corner under reassurement by Bailey. They blew up a bunch of rocks and headed toward said "drop-dead end" which was in fact a bridge. The bridge moved to allow them to cross. They began to move forward, when a strange voice spoke to them.

"You, the chosen of the goddesses…" Everyone looked up and spotted Impa for the first time. Dressed all in black. "Zelda is ahead… Hurry." She said. Then she jumped away. The teens dashed across the bridge. Maybe they could truly find Zelda before Impa got to her! They went up a slight hill with Fire Keese, and crossed more magma with a lava platform. And they reached a sand hill.

"Great, this is just our day. We'll need endurance and speed for this one." Bailey said. So they dashed up to the first platform, which had a Bokoblin on it. They oh so cruelly murdered it and continued up the hill after shooting a Bokoblin with the Sky Slingshot, which caused a bright flash to startle it. It dropped the boulder it was holding on itself, and exploded into purple smoke. Then they rushed up the hill, climbing the ledge at the top. The team then came across a Bokoblin camp. After killing the three Bokoblins there, Donaven blew up the watchtower, creating a bridge across the gap in front of them. After crossing said bridge, they jogged a bit to reach a wall covered in vines. Since Lindsay and Link had done this before, they immediately began climbing. Bailey and Donaven were hesitant though. But they went up after the "siblings" made it halfway without dying. At the top, Link caught some Volcanic Ladybugs with the Bug Net he had bouight at Beetles Airshop while Lindsay was unconscious because the author was too lazy to make that known before. Then they kept going at found a Red Chu-Chu bigger than Donaven, who was the tallest besides Link. Every time they cut it, it broke into two, so they continued with that and Lindsay collected the Jelly Blobs. As for what she had planned for them, the guys didn't know, but they didn't question her. At the top of their path, they had to jump a gap where if they missed the other side they most certainly wouldn't survive the fall, and then had to run up another sand hill with only an okay but not-so-convenient amount of rock ground before it.

"Well this is convenient. If this space were any smaller, you'd slip and go strainght down the mountain!" Lindsay complained.

"Chill out, Lindsay. It's actually pretty big." Donaven tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, sure it is. I am SICK of this mountain! Despite how high up we are, it's STILL hot! This is absurd in every way! It should be getting colder as we go up! But it's not!"

"It'll be fine. The faster we find Zelda, the faster we can just go home. The weather is always nice there." Bailey told her, his eyes sad.

"Fine…" Lindsay mumbled. And so they raced up to the first two platforms, Bailey and Link on the left one and Lindsay with Donaven on the right, and killed the Bokoblin on each. Then they ran to the second platform, where there was a Bokoblin with a boulder, and another lookout Bokoblin. They took them out, then took out the three red creeps with the boulders raised above their heads with their Slingshots, one sergeant per Bokoblin. Then they raced up the hill, and climbed up the ledges.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hmm… I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it." The team overheard Ledd talking to Cobal.

"Yo, Ledd! This si the place, ain't it? So what is it they buried again?" Cobal asked his partner in treasure hunting.

"A key! K-E-Y, KEY! They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place. I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried right around here."

"Hey, that reminds me… That strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too." The whole team perked at the words "strange blonde girl in the weird clothes". Zelda.

"That's right! I bet they got something really valuable stashed in there. And that blonde girl is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches from here!"

"So what're you saying we do once we find all the pieces to the key?"

"Whaddya think, igneous? We sneak inside and take all the treasure we can carry!"

"Hey… Why are we so worried about a key when we can just dig our way in?"

"What? Umm…"

"Just sayin'"

"You ain't as dumb as you look!" And with that, they fled back to the underground to look for treasure.

"Master Link, I require your confirmation on critical information obtained from that Mogma conversation. The oddly garbed figure taken deeper into the region must be…" Fi asked Link.

"Zelda!" He confirmed.

"My calculations agree, Master. There is a 90% probability the figure in question was indeed Zelda. Additionally, I calculate there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as this mechanism that bars it. I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area. Ascertaining the location will aid our search for Zelda. I have registered them as dowsing targets." Lindsay and Bailey sighed in exasperation. Not MORE dowsing…

**A/N: And that is finally it! It took forever, but I used a YouTube walkthrough to get everything right! I won't be able to update until spring break is over, so look forward to at LEAST two chapters after the break! Next chapter will be a little odd for me to write, but that one and at least the chapter after it will be up the day I get back from spring break. So I'll catch ya'll later, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
